Of Course, He Left It Incomplete
by Riri Yuki
Summary: Diya Light, proud mother, stumbles upon the main stream quests that her husband has left incomplete. Now she has to find the breadcrumbs to discover the answers for questions left behind. But will she be able to handle the truth? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

_My body was as cold as ice._

_Everyone passes by me, telling me things they think I need to hear but my violet eyes watch them with a dull interest._

"Everything will turn out okay, goddess Morrighan has plans for us" some would say. _What about my plans?_

"You've got to be strong, for the kids." _How can I be strong now if I wasn't strong to begin with?_

"If you ever need someone, call me." _So you can tell me what everyone else says? No thanks._

_I don't need any this._

_Words._

_Sympathy._

_Tears._

_I only need to rewind time, can't someone give me that?_


	2. What? I lost an earring?

I had a dream. I won't tell you only because then that would ruin the entire story lol but time for the G quests in the eyes of a sad mother. Right now, I'm almost done wtih G3 so this story is going to stop at G3 unless G4 is workable. Because I believe that G4 is going to be in Iria, which I will have to think about writing. Iria is a pretty big place! But anyways, if you want to be in the story, just say something :3 I'm sure there's 1000 ways I could add someone.

* * *

I was coming back from a hard day's work at the church.

I was carrying a box that Mother Endelyon had found. Inside was stuff the church had given me, hoping that my children would use it. Father Meven teased about my children using the items to cause more mayhem in the otherwise quiet Tir Chonaill.

That was when I ran into Duncan

He was just standing in front of his house, as always, when he spotted me.

"Diya? Is that you?"_ Not a lot of people have violet hair._

"Hi Duncan, what are you up to?" I called out.

"Want to come inside for a bit? That box looks heavy." He laughed before walking his humble abode

I'm strong enough to carry a box on my own, but I accept his offer. He has the cutest but weirdest cat.

"Please Take a seat."

His house appears to have only one chair, a rocker. But he has a hidden chair near the staircase, it's impossible to see unless you've been there a lot. I open it up, since it's a foldable chair, and sit right next to him, setting the box down beside me.

"Thanks. My feet are tired from running around town all day."

"Haha. Endelyon is working you hard, eh?"

"I can't complain, considering how she gives me some blessings. My kids can run through a pair of armor as if it's made out of cob webs."

We both laugh over a cup of tea, that he'd made in his fireplace.

Duncan is a nice but scary old man. I was the first person I met in this town and he has always been a step ahead of everyone. Then again, when you get to _his_ age, there's not a lot that you don't know. Tehehe.

"Diya?"

I snap back into attention, "What?"

He chuckled at me, "Do you always answer a question with another question?"

"I don't know, do you?" I smiled behind my mug.

"The reason why I called your name, I hope you don't get angry, is that I'm sure you remember before…you-know-what, he was working on something. Do you know that he was asked to find an earring?"

I roll my eyes. _How could I forget? I joked about it for a week, telling him that I lost my earrings and only a warrior like him could find it. I hope he knew that I was only teasing_. I snap out of my thoughts and reply to the question with a nod.

"On that job, he must have realized or saw something. He spoke to me about someone name Tarlach, do you know him?"

"I told the story of the Three Warriors to all my kids, Aydub has especially taken to it. Speaking of which, he should be coming home now with the kids."

Speak of the devil, suddenly some of my kids run in.

The youngest is my daughter Starlin, and behind her was Yukisnowchan, she is the daughter with the most boy issues but she is much like me.

They are both learning from Lassar, the school's magic teacher. Though Yukisnowchan is about to advance to Stewart while Starlin has a while to go. Not that I mind, they're both very helpful around the house.

The other two are Ubamiero, my daughter who is very independent, along with her brother Yoyoking. They live with me but they are legal ages, they are mostly adventures and already have jobs but they go to school, they learn from Ranald, the combat teacher. They watch over the younger kids.

"Mom! Caitin said you were in here" shouted Starlin.

"I've kept you too long, haven't I?" laughed Duncan as he stood up, Star and Yuki ran over and gave him a hug. Uba and Yo simply waved.

We said goodbye, Yo carried the box as I listened to Star and Yuki tell me about their school day and how they have homework. We walked all the way home, only because the local gate lead to Dugald Aisle area.

We enter the house, from the outside it looks small. But when I had my third child, we knew we had to expand. My husband did all the work, I just sat around being pregnate and watched the kids so they didn't bother him. Now we have nine kids…

…_Crazy, isn't it?_

From age wise, youngest is Star who's ten. Next is Yuki who is eleven, then comes Ckika who is fourteen. Before her was Sularin, she's fifteen and so are Aydub and Koriko, both are boys, at least they are now. Before them was Uba who is eighteen, then Yoyo who is eighteen and my oldest is Dotxhack but we call him Dotty, he's also eighteen.

_Pretty crazy, right? Everyone is always amazed that I'm not a balloon but its simple. I didn't give birth to all of them._

Ckika was from my husband's last marriage, Ay and Kori were adopted along with Sularin. Then we adopted Uba and Yoyo when they were already older, and lastly Dotty is my son because I adopted him before I met my husband.

So I only gave birth to Star and Yuki, the youngest.

_So if you think I'm some walking balloon who pops out kids, you're wrong! So stop thinking that. Now where was I? I forgot, well simply put, our house is like a rabbit hole. Three levels underground and two above._

I sat in at the table while the four searched through the box. Duncan's words still bothered me slightly.

_Why would he tell me about my husband's job? Does he know something I don't? Is he trying to tell me? Or is it just an old man baffiling, trying to help me cope._

It has been three month, I'm not over it but as far as everyone else knows, I am perfectly right as rain again. I use to check in with Dily almost every day, then every week and now I see her only if I have a wound. Everyone use to talk to me, even my older kids.

_It was sweet but after a month, it was just annoying. I had to stop it._

"Tarlach?" I mumbled, wondering why my husband was looking for this guy. According to legend, all the warriors are dead.

"What mother?"

"Ay! You're all back."

All of my kids were home, and now for the short information overview again.

Because honestly, I forget myself where my kids go. I'm not a bad mother, I just have too many kids.

Sularin goes to school for Stewart, Ay is studying under Craig, Kori works for Ailionoa since she is so great at fashion. Ckika studies under Aranwen, the next level of combat and Dot works for a family friend, Aodhan, guarding the castle and that's it.

"Yeah, we just walked in. What about Tarlach?" Ay asked again as he gave me a hug.

"Nothing, I was talking to Duncan earlier and he said that your father asked about Tarlach. I just find it strange."

_Aw damn it. I said it out loud._

"Dad? What about dad?" Kori chimed in.

"I-I was talking to Duncan…and he said something." I spitted out again, I felt the worried eyes of my older children.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine. I don't need you to worry about me. Go wash up and get ready, I want homework done, swords and wands polish and everyone bathed before bed time."

I turned my back to them and went to make dinner. Everyone did as told, Dot told me that Aodhan said hello which Aodhan always told him to relay.

The rest of the night was uneventful, thankfully.

Minus when Star started throwing her mash potatoes at Kori who then threw her corn and this started another food fight, which they all cleaned before bed.

* * *

Thats all! For chapter 1. This counts for that 'Find the Earring quest' lol and actualy yes, I do have 9 kids in mabinogi. It's truely insane but that's what happens when you marry my adorable husband .

Though, most of the kids are alot like me :D

Power to the Kitty!


	3. Found 1 out of 3 Missing Warriors

MUCH thanx go to my wonderful beta readers :3

Myraid Of Willows - xD having to put up with all the errors and my unformed ideas sworming around my head *bows*  
Kim - For double checking that my 'fix' version after Myraid is done, at least has the grammer correct xD cuz im a grammer destroier

* * *

I was doing work for Mother Endelyon and Father Meven when I ran into Trefor, I was delivering a package to Dilys.

"Diya!"

"Hey Trefor, what's the rush?"

Trefor was huffing and puffing, did he run all the way here? How did he know I would even be here?

_Oh duh. My violet hair must have given me away, yet again._

"Sidhe….Sneachta…"

"Sidhe Sneachta? Snowman hill, what about it?"

Dilys now came out, after hearing Trefor shout my name. She looked between us before waving me inside the house, which I entered happily.

"What is the meaning of this Trefor? I have an important delivery."

That's all I heard before I got inside the house. Placing the package on the counter, I walked back outside as fast as possible but whatever happened, I'd missed already. Trefor was gone but Dily had a serious face on-- well…one more serious than normal.

"Diya?"

"Yes?"

I ran to her side, waiting patiently as she thought about what she was trying to say.

"Star and Yuki, they're in school right?"

"Yeah?"

"…Trefor says that he thinks he just saw your girls going into Sidhe Sneachta."

"WHAT!? Bye Dilys! Tell Endelyon I'm taking lunch now." I screamed as I ran towards Snowman Hill.

Dilys screamed something, but I couldn't make it out, and when I passed Trefor, he shouted something too but he was so out of breath, I probably wouldn't have comprehended it even if I was closer. Or maybe he was going to try to stop me, but he didn't.

When I finally reached Snowman Hill, I think I realized what everyone was trying to warn me about. In the land of snow…I was wearing a short dress - the Ceremonial Dress that was sold in town, in Malcom's shop. It had a dark blue and a dark purple coat, with a black belt too. Thankfully I was wearing my black Klaus' Grace Greave boots.

I was there for all of two minutes before my metal shoes suddenly betrayed me and I was walking with a _lovely_ layer of ice on my feet. I was shivering like mad, and to make matters worse, I suddenly-- out of the blue-- knew what Trefor's one word shout had been.

"Weapon."

Coyotes roamed the area galore. When had there ever been_ this_ many? Or I had never seen _this_ many! I ducked behind a tree and looked around for anything that moved…and wasn't covered in coarse brown fur. Suddenly, I saw a flash of color of pink or orange, I couldn't tell, moving by the snowmen.

"Star! Yuki! What in Morrighan's name are you doing!?"

I ran over to the snowman and at once regretted moving out of my shade. Almost instantly a pack of coyotes surrounded me. I grabbed what I assumed was Star's hand and pulled her protectively into my arms as I was about to take on the overgrown mongrels.

I gave the first coyote a good kick in the muzzle. Metal boots are awesome!

Then again, what good are legs where there're only two of them, and ten things to kick?

I almost screamed as I felt their teeth sink into my skin. Almost, because I had to show the girls that I still had the upper hand when obviously, I didn't.

Suddenly, my old fighting instincts kicked in as I shouted out the name of one of my loyal friends.

"Summon Knightprince!" I called out desperately.

A gray wolf appeared out of nowhere and in no time flat, he took down each coyote with no problem at all. I smiled as my wolf snarled menacingly, seeing that more were coming. I looked around, and Yuki was nowhere to be seen, but I ran off with Star as fast as I could.

~*~*~

"Starlin! What were you doing there!?"

I put her down once I made it back to town, and clutched her hand tightly in mine. It was then that I realized something.

"Um…you're not Star."

In front of me stood a small girl, maybe even younger than Star. Instead of blonde hair, hers was a pinkish orange. In place of Star's innocent blue eyes were fiery red ones, just like those of my husband…which meant only one thing.

"No Ma'm." said the small girl.

"Where are your parents?"

"My daddy is around…I should go back."

"It's too dangerous! Come with me home, I'll grab some gear and we can head back out there to wait, okay?" I try to sound my most motherly, which seemed to have worked because the girl smiles slightly and nods.

I take her hand and walk back into town; sadly, the gate isn't open to home so I have to summon my most used pet, Ivoryx, a unicorn. The girl is in awe by the glowing horse which makes me laugh, especially since Ivory is very affectionate and rubs against the girl instantly.

~*~*~

We're back in Snowman Hill. I started a camp fire this time, so we wouldn't freeze our tails off. I am wearing my old armor, a pure black Kirinusjin's Half-plate armor. It's a bit tight around the hips, arm slots and the waist.

_Need to lay off the…just about everything I eat. I've turned into a pig._

While I'm mentally beating myself up, my trusty claymore is on my back. The spirit inside hums quietly to himself, my dearest Zeiyo.

I look over to my side, the little girl is sitting with her knees to her chest. Almost instantly I recognize that look, since most of my kids do it, that 'I want to go home already and everything to be safe' look.

"You're dad should be coming soon."

"…"

"So…I'm Diya!"

"…I'm Triona."

_Least I got a name._

"That's a pretty name."

"…Thank you."

She smiles faintly again which only makes me smile. We sat in silence, only exchanging a few words before it is starting to get dark. I stand up and dust the snow off me, Zeiya suddenly appears to me.

_**"We better go home. As much as I love being outside, I've been sleeping for over five years so I'm not exactly ready to take on a big challenge."**_ He worriedly states.

I turn to the child and bend slightly with my hands on my knees, "Triona? You can come home with me tonight and we can keep looking tomorrow."

She doesn't reply.

"The fire is about out, I'm sure you're hungry and it's dangerous out here. What do you say?"

She doesn't move an inch. I start wondering if maybe the girl lied about having parents and if she might be an orphan.

"…Daddy said he was going to show Ruairi where Tarlach is. I'm not suppose to move from here or else I could get in trouble or hurt."

"Is Ruairi you're brother?"

"No." her cheeks take a pink tint and I smile faintly at the young love.

"Well, as a parent myself. I wouldn't want my child staying out here alone."

She doesn't move still, so I decide to compromise.

"Okay, new idea. How about we go to my house, I make some food for my children and grab us something to bite. Then we come back, with warmer clothes and full bellies, how about that?"

Before she can even speak, her stomach lets out a small growl and instantly her face turns scarlet red as she buries her head on her lap. The gesture was so cute, I couldn't help but laugh. Triona finally looked up at me and had childlike eyes.

"Who are you?" a deep voice says from behind.

_**"Diya! Look out!"**_ Zeiyo screams.

Before I can even stand up straight, I was smacked into the air and landed on the snow which was hard and cold.

My muscles scream out in pain, whatever I was hit with was hard but not sharp. I blame my train of thought on my brother's fooling around, as I think.

_Who the hell just __**PIMP**__ slapped me!?_

I get up as fast as my body let me and whips out my sword, Zeiyo is ready to fight. I can feel his energy pulse in my hand, we are ready.

In front of me stood a dark knight. His helmet had horns, which if I weren't too concern about my life, I would be terrified of. My eyes scan him all over, and mind freaks as I see the sword he's wielding. It's double his size, my poor claymore was nothing compare to size. His huge body is even bigger than a bear.

_Okay, I'm exaggerating! No human can be bigger than a bear. But damn it! He close enough to one._

"Who are you?" he repeats.

"Triona! Run! Run to town!" I scream as my motherly instincts kick in and I charge at the large target.

Next thing I knew, I was on my back, staring at the stars. This time, my head was swirling around and I coughed up blood. I rolled too my side and at least get to my knees, and suddenly Zeiyo is shouting, again.

_**"Diya! Oh my god, you're bleeding! Quick! Summon a pet!"**_ he screams but my head is splitting in half, I let him lean on the floor and hold my head with my free hand.

"Triona!" shouted a new voice.

"Ruairi!" Triona replied, running to the figure.

I must have been knocked hard. Because I could swear that I saw _the_ Ruairi-- I only know what he looks like because of the portraits in the castle.

Suddenly, the dark knight stood towering above me and lifted me like I weighed nothing. Zeiyo dropped out of my hands, slipping to the snowy ground, but I could do nothing about it. My vision and hearing began to fade, a consequence of the large amount of blood I'd lost and was still loosing.

"Triona! Are you okay?" The dark knight asked.

"I'm fine…" she replied quietly.

Right before I totally fainted, I could have sworn I heard her call the dark knight father, but then again, I could've also sworn that I saw Ruairi, and my husband.


	4. What happened?

:D chapter 3 is done! . but the thoughts of making the Mainstreams quest are kind of hard, but i'm going to get back on track by chapter 5 because I don't know how i'm doing them all

Still adore my two beta readers :3 because they can deal with me

* * *

"Are you okay?" calls out a warm voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring into the sky. It was still night, but the sky was growing lighter so it must have been early morning.

"Ugh. Triona?" I call out but even my voice sounds weak and full of pain.

Someone came to my side but my eyes were apparently playing tricks on me still, because it was a blonde hair guy with green eyes and glasses. I would say that he looked like Tarlach, except his warm hand on my side proved that he was really there, so he couldn't have been. I closed my eyes and laid back onto…the stone?

"Take it easy. You're safe here."

"…Triona?" I asked, but I don't even bother hearing the answer as I fell back asleep.

~*~*~

It was now morning and it'd gotten warmer, somehow. Not daring to open my eyes, I simply move my arm to prove whether or not last night was real. Or if I was even really awake.

Yep. It was all real and I was wide awake.

My arm screamed in pain as I simply tried to lift it, but it was not as bad as last night. I leaned on the closest thing to me and stood up slowly, opening my eyes a crack.

I felt my remaining blood turn ice cold.

Currently, I was leaning against a very large brown bear. It was softly snoring to itself but I decided not to push my luck and made to escape as fast as I could.

I had only gone two steps before I fell down and screamed at the top of my voice.

_Who the hell had put stairs!?_

"Rawr."

_Of course, my luck._

The bear was awake now and standing up, though he didn't move from his altar…for now at least, though one look at his jaws and I knew I had to get away.

I decided that if I ignored the pain hard enough, I could walk…hell, even RUN to town.

Instead, I put up with crawling patheticly.

The bear never chased me.

Coyotes tried attacking me but one summon of my wolf was enough to make them fear me.

I realized when I left the area, I had gone _beyond_ Snowman Hill. I took a mental note to remember, so later on I could try to find the Tarlach look alike and thank him.

On the way, I ran into my old friend Zeiya who was hysterically crying over me. Though I had to tell him to be silent, or else I might pass out again.

Obedient little spirit.

~*~*~

I finally made it back to the outskirts of town, but heaven only knew how long it would take me to crawl all the way back to civilization. I was no longer rubbing against soft, powdery snow, but hard rough dirt. I decide to try to summon Ivory, which worked. The problem was trying to get on her.

She got as low as she could and, trying not to hurt her, I tugged gently on her mane and dragged my body on top of hers. Instantly, she was in a careful and slow walk. I knew was already past noon, and despite my current situation— nay, because of it, I was terribly irked.

_Why the hell didn't someone send soilders to find me? Or at least gather some town people? Or something! I was gone for an entire night._

"Oh my god, Diya!"

_Finally._

~*~*~

I woke up in Dilys' house all of a sudden.

Now I was feeling much better, I sat up carefully, but was greeted with virtually no pain. I slowly got out the bed and tried walking around it. Still there was no pain or aching to be felt.

I know Dilys is good, but was she really this good?

"Diya, get back into bed."

Dilys was just walking up the steps when she saw me. I smiled at her, so relieved to see a living thing who wasn't in my head. Or a horrible bear trying to eat me.

"Dilys!"

I threw my arms around the healer, hugging her tightly. She hugged me back softly and set me back down.

"We were worried last night when your kids came around here asking for you. We all went to Sidhe Sneachta and you weren't there. The kids said that your armor and sword were missing so they thought you went to Emain Macha again."

_And not tell my kids?! What kind of mother do you take me for?_

"I wouldn't leave them behind without a word."

"…Do you want to go back to Emain? For a full check over?"

_Go back to Emain? So everyone can ask me what happened? As if._

"I'm fine. But there's something I have to tell you."

I told her about Triona and she promised to tell Duncan.

~*~*~

I slept in and out, and I saw all my children when they brought me gifts. People from the town visited me constantly, asking me how I was. I would say that I was fine, but Dily said that I was just being ignorant of my injuries.

Dreams of the Dark Knight, Ruairi, Tarlach and Triona. How much of it was real? How much was it was just a side affect of my blood loss?


	5. Researching

I'm wearing my present, a Gamyu Bat Dress that's black except for the blue bow and blue under dresss, Kori got it from a new shipment from the store. No one in all the world has an outfit like this, at least not yet.

It's a weekend, so the girls don't have classes so the kids were hanging out in Dunbarton today, mingling with the crowd. I had other plans.

Dot and Koriko weren't off to work today, since they had taken off to visit me. Yo was in charge and seemed to be handling it well.

I snuck into the school, unnoticed by Ckika's teacher, Aranwen.

Great woman, but if Ckika knew I was going to the school, she might ask why.

So I quickly hurried myself into the classroom and, as I guessed, Stewart was reading a magic book.

"Mrs. Light!" he exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

"Hi Stewart." No time to chit chat, "um, do you have any books on the Three Warriors? I want to read up."

"Of course, in the library as usual. Aeira should also have a book or two as well."

"Thanks." I shout back before I retreat into the school's library.

When I first moved away from home, I spent most of my time here. I spent most of the day reading books and it was scary walking home at night, since bears were in the area. I could handle wolves, but bears were too big.

I pull out any books that so much as hint at the Three Warriors and speed read most of them, even one about a place called Tir Na Nog. It's a story I remembered telling my kids. My father and mother liked this story a lot. It's why I knew it so well.

Before I got too sentimental, I continued on to the next book.

~*~*~

"It's almost eleven."

Stewart walks into the library, not surprised in the least that I'm still here but I freak when I hear the number escape his lips.

"What!? Oh my god, the kids!"

"I told Sularin that you were here, they went home hours ago. Go home, I bet Aranwen will walk you home if you need it. She's still outside."

He walked over to my side and closed the book I was reading, holding it laxly in one of his hands.

"Will you give this to Aeira? It's a list of books I want. When they come in, tell Sularin and I can come and pick them up."

I quickly shoved the list into the librarian's hands and stack the rest of the books before taking off-- walking at night is scary.

Someone speaks as soon as I step outside.

"Mrs. Light. I want to accompany you home."

"Hello to you too Aranwen."

The martial arts teacher was waiting at the bottom of the steps, looking as serious as ever. I couldn't help but be cautious around her.

"Stewart told me that you are going home now, I would like to accompany you."

"Oh you don't have to. The gate is pretty close and it's going to take me to Tir Chonaill. I'll be okay, you should go home too."

"I would like to though." she repeated.

Her tone obviously meant that she wasn't going to give into my reason, so we end up both talking across town. We pass by Eavan, who waves at us and we wave back. We continue walking to the gate and arrive in Tir Chonaill.

"Really Aranwen, you don't have to walk me. It would be a hassle for you to walk all the way to my house, to only walk back to Dunbarton."

A moment of silent walking passed before Aranwen answered.

"Ckika told me about your run-in with the coyotes."

_Oh…that explains it._

"Do you really think coyotes could put me in the hospital? Not to even mention that I had Zeiyo with me and my wolf…Aranwen." I stopped walking and turn to the teacher, her eyes already on me, "I am perfectly fine. I'm just going to go home now, so you should just go home and get ready for tomorrow."

"…"

"…Good! Good night Aranwen, you'll see Ckika on Alban Eiler morning, bright and early." I say with a wave of my hand and I summon my horse.

"Farewell Diya." she said with a bow of her head. I climbed my horse and rode off.

~*~*~

"Father Meven?" I called out quietly.

I snuck back into Tir Chonaill and to the church without running into anyone thus far. While I was walking home, I realized that I had questions. Questions that I should probably ask a 'senior', and since Duncan was probably asleep, I hoped to find Meven.

"Father Meven?" I call out again, "are you in here?"

"Diya?" whispered a voice from behind.

_Crash. Bam. Thump._

"Ow!"

Chuckles echoed against the empty church, I half-heartedly glared at Father Meven who apparently found my pain rather amusing. I stood up, being careful not to trip on the rug again. He offered his hand to help me sit down on one of the benches.

"Diya, what are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be home?"

"Father, I came to ask you something."

"Yes?"

I looked around. It's too dark to see anything but I try to listen to make sure that no one else was in the room, except for the Father.

"I didn't tell Dilys, not that it's important."

"Uh huh, go on."

"…That night when I went into Snowman Hill…I know what attacked me and took the girl that was with me."

I had told Dilys, who told the town, that I was with Triona when something attacked me from behind and when I woke up, I was alone in the snow. I was afraid to tell someone about the Dark Knight, since they might have been afraid to search for girl.

Even though it was dark, I was sure his eyes would have widened, and I even expected him to ask why I didn't tell anyone, but I wasn't ready for what he had said.

"I was worried…tell me what happened exactly."

~*~*~

After I told him all that happened that night, he simply nodded and told me if I had planned on thanking the man that helped me. I told him that I did, and he advised me to return to Snowman Hill, but at night.

This now led me to the present, walking into Snowman Hill without a weapon. Luckily, all the coyotes seemed to remember me and they kept their distance. Quietly, I walked deeper into the hill and suddenly noticed.

_Since when was there a gate?_

I walked through the gate and appeared back to where I saw the bear. Fear now took over, fear that the bear would be hungry, or that his family was out for a midnight 'snack'.

Deciding to get this over with quickly, I run deeper into the area, running between the trees for some rudimentary protection, until I saw a man up ahead, standing on an altar.

"Hello?" I call out, and the man looks up at me.

My mouth hangs out for a second, because the man was the spitting image of the warrior Tarlach, blonde hair with green eyes, glasses and even the same robe.

"Oh, it's you again." He coughs out, rather surprised.

"…You're the one who helped me out, right?"

He nodded, I walked up to him, "Thank you. I've been trying to find you for a while. My name is Diya."

"Diya? As in, Diya Light?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised; how could he have possible known my last name?


	6. Black Wizard? Meet Kimariaka!

I kind of decided, i'll explain my illogical way of doing the generation quests. Only because I'm starting to get lost with all the fillers lol.  
Chapter 1 - the earring quest  
Chapter 2 - This was the only way i knew how to meet Tarlach (Btw, im not going to do all the rp dungeons, ill figure a way to do it another way)  
Chapter 3 - Just a filler (expect ALOT of these)  
Chapter 4 - This is the research part for Tir Ni Nog (but totally re-written in my eyes xD cuz idk why)

* * *

"_I knew your husband."_

"_Here, take this Brown Evil Pass and this wing to take you to Bangor, you should go to Barri Dungeon and drop this pass."_

"_I am here every night, after the sun has gone down."_

~*~*~

"Mommy! Where are you going?" asks my youngest daughter as she sawing me packing together a bag. She had been standing outside my bedroom door for about a minute.

"Mommy is going away for a little bit" I answer as I pick her up and carry her on my hip while I continue packing with one hand.

"Can I come?"

I chuckle before smiling at her, "No dear, I'm going alone."

"Who's going to help me with my homework?"

"You'll have your brothers and sisters, and I'll be back before Samhain."

"Okay."

Star stayed on my hip for a while longer until the rest of the kids came home from grocery shopping, Ckika walked over to me.

"Hey mom?"

"Hm?"

I let Star down and she ran to her siblings, Ckika sat on my bed and crossed her legs. She silently watched me packed for five minutes.

"…Do you have to go to Bangor?"

"Yes, for the fifth time. I already sent a letter to the local priest down there, but don't worry about it, I'll be back before you know it."

I kissed her forehead and she just nodded.

After talking to the man on the altar, I revisited Father Meven and told him that I wanted to go to Barri Dungeon. He suggested that I talked to the priest down there, so that way he could keep an eye over me while I could do whatever I wanted.

That night, we ate our food quickly before we had a 'sleep over' in the living room, everyone scattered on the couch and floor. Before falling asleep, I smiled to myself as I thought of us like the Brady Bunch.

I shouldn't watch so much television.

~*~*~

Morning came, and I left with Ckika and Sularin. We walked to the gate, since it was leading directly to Gairech Hill which was between Bangor and Dunbarton. We went our separate ways, which left me and Zeiyo alone.

"**_Diya?"_**

"Hmm? What is it Zeiyo?"

"**_Why are you going to Barri? I mean, how do we not know he's working with the dark knight and trying to destroy us?"_**

_Paranoid spirit. Why couldn't I get a sweet and optimistic one? Well, better than some whiney one that always complains about me._

"Because, what else would I do? I'm bored, no one will let me dare go outside and look for Trionia, you see how the kids react when I leave Tir! This is just another adventure, so stop whining and be happy. You finally get to fight again."

~*~*~

"**_Can you say '_Waste Land'_ much?"_** Zeiyo floated around me, and he voiced exactly what I had been thinking.

Bangor was a mining town, mostly known for its coarse red soil and equally coarse miners. It was a desert that happened to have a town in it.

I walked down the path before I spotted a little girl, coughing a bit. She wore a pink hat with a matching dress and had long light brown hair. I thought about going over to her but she turned to me, and instead, I simply waved and continued on to the church.

Now, when I said I was going to Bangor church, I didn't know that Bangor was currently, churchless. I walked to the end of the path and found a child standing there, right away I knew who he was.

"Comgan?"

"Diya! You have arrived!"

His white hair and faraway blue eyes were almost hypnotizing. To me, he looked practically like an angel in his priestly garb. He walked over to me and took my bags as I mindlessly followed him into a home.

"**_Having a crush on the kid? Look at him, he's so…young_**" Zeiyo whispered to me, but Comgan was so far ahead that I don't think he could hear him, unless he tried.

I roll my eyes and whisper to him, "Jealous?"

"**_Of a kid? That's impossible, mistress Diya loves me and me alone."_**

A soft chuckle escaped my lips and Comgan looked back at me; I shook my head.

"It's just my spirit."

Comgan smiled as he led me into a room. It was a small bedroom with a bed, a window facing the town, and a desk. I put Zeiyo in the corner as Comgan put my bag down on the desk.

"I'm surprised but glad that someone offered to come here."

"Father Comgan?"

"Don't call me Father, just Comgan."

"Comgan", I corrected myself, "I am only going to be here for a week. I was hoping I could take tomorrow off, and search the Barri Dungeon?"

He smiled at me and handed me the letter that he'd received. It was Father Meven who had sent the letter, so I didn't know exactly how much this priest knew.

"That is the letter I got", he started, "you can read it if you want. I'll leave you alone. I'll be right down the hall if you need me. The shower is free if you want to take a bath."

"Thank you again- Comgan."

He left and I sat down on the bed. Zeiyo was already out of the sword and sitting on the bed with me, looking over my shoulder at the letter.

"**_What does the letter say?"_**

"I don't know! I just got it. Go sit in the sword or go to sleep. We have to dungeon tomorrow, we don't know what we're dealing against."

Not bothering to check if he did as told, I opened the letter and read it slowly.

_Brother Comgan, _

_This is Meven, the priest from Tir Chonaill. A young woman is_

_going to be in your area, a church follower named Diya Light. _

_She wants to go into the Barri Dungeon and I was hoping that_

_you could put her up during her stay. In payment, she can stay_

_there with you for a week, helping you in any way. Reply back. _

_ Father Meven_

"**_Should have known it wasn't going to be something too weird."_**

"Zeiyo! What did I just say?!"

The spirit gives me puppy eyes, a trick he learned from my kids.

"**_Mistress Diya…I'm hungry."_**

_Gluttonous spirit!_

"Tomorrow, I'll buy some things for you. Lets just go to sleep."

He went back into the claymore as I grabbed a change of clothes and took a bath.

~*~*~

"Diya?"

_What the hell!?_

I turn off the water and wrap a towel around me, opening the door fully, I see Comgan standing in front of me, his face a bright pink.

"Yes Comgan?"

His eyes looked everyone but at me, "I-I was…er…hm."

"Yes?" I shift my weight on my left leg and wait.

"C-c-can you p-please visit my…room?" he swallowed, I don't know why but the idea of him finding me attractive, made me feel better.

"Of course, with or without the towel?"

Laughter echoed the house as he shouted out my name angrily.

~*~*~

"What is so important that you had to come in when I was bathing?"

His room looked exactly like mine, minus the window view. I sat in the chair as he paced the room, his face still red.

"Diya! Don't say it like that." He scolded but I had to resist the urge to smile, he was very cute when he was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Father Comgan, I apologize." I pulled him over and kiss the top of his head, a method I used to calm my children down. "What is the matter?"

Pouting for a second, Comgan finally spoke.

"It's about the dungeon."

"…What about it?"

"I know someone who can help you. It's not wise to enter a dungeon alone, unless you have already explored it countless times."

"So who do you want me to bring?"

"A traveler named Kimariaka, she's a wizard with a gift for blades. She started coming a few months ago. She is very able. You can find her in Port Ceann, go through Morva Isle and you'll reach a beach, you can find her near the cliff on the edge. At least, at night, she camps there."

I stood up and he did the same, "So we're going now?"

"How soon can you get ready?"

In a matter of few seconds, unless I had to wake Zeiyo up, but how dangerous could the beach be?

"Comgan! That's a personal question!"

The priest looked at me weirdly and I smirked, "Asking a woman how fast can she take off her clothes, what kind of priest are you!?"

"WHAT!?" he choked out and his face reverted to a bright beet red.

~*~*~

We were standing outside at the beach. I now wore my icy blue Edekai's Priest Robe with blue Knee High Boots.

The beach was beautiful at night, with the moon brightly shining the sky, and the waves crashing on the sand. I even saw a king crab running across the sand, but Comgan led me away from the water.

Then we saw a camp fire, with a child standing by it. She was drinking a jar of water while poking the fire with some wood. Comgan walked up to her slowly.

"Kim, I suspected you'd be here."

The girl turned around and I couldn't help but stare. She barely passed my waist, and again, one look in her eyes and I knew what she was. Doubting that Comgan knew the same, I decided to stay silent. The girl looked happy to see Comgan, but one look at me and her smile disappeared.

"Who is she?" she asked harsly before going to Comgan's side.

"This is Diya, she's staying with me. She is my newest helper, she's from Tir."

"What is she doing in Bangor?"

"Kim! I'm sorry Diya." Comgan apologized but I shook my head.

"It's okay, and I'm here because someone gave me a pass to enter the dungeon. Comgan told me that you were able to help me, since you were strong."

For a minute, Kimariaka looked as if she wasn't going to help but Comgan came to the rescue.

"Kim, help her. It'll be a favor, for me." The priest pleaded and Kim's will bended, almost instantly.

"…Fine, I'll come by the inn tomorrow."

_Uh oh._

"Actually…" Comgan started but I stepped in before he could continue, "-I'll be waiting outside with Comgan, so we don't waste any time. I have to see him in the morning anyways so I can get some holy water. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kim and I nodded at each other before I decided it was time to go back. On the way back to the 'church,' Comgan had told me. Kim was an assassin, until her group was slaughtered by Paladins who mistakened them for the people that killed the previous lord. She had found her way to Comgan and he nursed her back to health.

To think, she was only thirteen.

~*~*~

"Morning Comgan!" I said happily as I walked back into the house, Zeiyo on my back with his spirit belly stuffed and my money pouch empty. The young priest smiles at me.

"You seem in a good mood."

"Of course! I smell delicious pancakes, I haven't eaten something that I haven't made, in like…forever!"

I sit at the table and Comgan serves me a plate, Zeiyo decides to join the converstation.

"**_When Diya makes food, people normally devour it without a second thought, going on to ask for more. It's why she's is the best human in the world."_**

"Oh? Are you saying that because I just fed you over five thousand worth of stuff?"

"**_Mistress!"_** He pouted, but I just laughed at him and offered him a bracelet, which he happily absorbed.

"Comgan, when will Kim be here?"

"Actually, any moment now, so hurry up and finish eating."

I start eating as Comgan picks up a box and goes outside, I was halfway through with my food when I heard screaming. In a second, I was outside with Zeiyo in my hand.

"What happ…well…I knew you weren't like normal priests." I snicker.

Comgan's face is again, bright red. The box was thrown to the side, and the iron ores inside were sprawled about. But the eye catcher, was underneath him was the young ex- assassin girl, who was blushing up a storm.

She was wearing a jet black Trudy Hunting Suite, something no child should be allowed to wear, for it exposed FAR too much skin.

"K-Kim! I'm s-s-sorry!"

Comgan jumped up instantly but Zeiyo, again, decided to join in.

"**_He's a priest that makes it his special mission, to fall for girls. Hey Diya, why don't you become a priestess and hook up with someone?"_**

"Oh my god! You're a pervert and a pedophile! He's too young."

"**_He isn't that young."_**

"I'm fourteen." Comgan says quietly, his face turning more red as we speak.

"…**_Okay, maybe he is that young. He's a middle school player."_**

"Zeiyo!"

I tried to be angry with my spirit but instead, I laughed. Kim glared harshly at the both of us but it lost its strength, due to her pink cheeks. At least it was enough to stop my laughing as I walked over to Comgan and patted his head.

"It's okay Comgan. Kim, are you ready to go?"

She nodded and waved goodbye to Comgan, I gave him a hug.

~*~*~

I will never ever underestimate a thirteen year old again.

She soloed the entire dungeon almost; she took on King Mimics, Sickle Laghodessas (which just looked like giant ticks), Brown, Gray and Green Gremlins, which creeped me out. A Giant Worm-- which was actually not as easy as it sounded, and Flying Swords. We were right in front of the boss room, Zeiyo was crying for food about now and I was crying for a bandaid.

"You're really out of shape" Kim stated in her smug tone.

"What's it to you?" I snap back.

She twirls a blade in her hand and rolls her eyes at me. If I had even an ounce of energy left, I would have jumped and strangled the little twerp!

"Don't worry, ogre warriors aren't that hard. Just stay back as I finish this."

"Whatever."

I sat down and relax, when suddenly something zapped Kim right back out of the boss room.

"Ow! That's it!"

"That doesn't look like Ogres." I stated smartly, and she glared at me.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. That's not an Ogre Warrior…it's a black Wizard."

I looked deeper in the room, coming at us was a Black Wizard, as Kim had said and 8 wisps, crackling brightly. The Black Wizard stopped directly in front of us. Something about it didn't seem right.

"Take this!"

Kim loaded a firebolt but before she could, the wizard zapped her again with a thunder bolt. He was obviously a better wizard than her. She came at him with her daggers but he casted lightning bolt and before I knew it, she was throw clear across the room.

"Kim!"

"…"

The black wizard turned to me and charged his lighting. I was hit hard and throw against the wall. Slowly, I got back up to watch the Black Wizard…waiting. Waiting for me to get up? I charged my weak ice bolt when I suddenly realized something.

"Zero?"

The wizard stood there, letting it lighting skill fade. I hold my shoulder, surely dislocated, as I walked over to him.

"Zero…if that's you…I swear…answer me!"

"…Di…ya?"

I smile widely, it w_as_ Zero. For reasons unknown, I started crying and just as I was about to throw my arm around him, all I saw was a flash of brown and gray.

"Good job Isaki! Tear that jerk apart!"

"No! Kim! Stop it, he's not bad!"

"Did you hit your head too hard!?

Though that was probably the stupidest thing I have ever said, considering how he just almost killed the both of us. But that was beside the point! I had to save him.

"**_Mistress Diya…" _**Zeiyo called out sympathetically as I just watched Isaki and Kim take the wizard down, in a matter of seconds.

"Ha! Take that…what? He's dead, we're safe. Why are you crying?"

I walked over to the corpse and collapsed to my knees beside him, with one arm, I pulled him on my lap and rubbed his head.

"**_Diya…"_**

"It's Zero! I know it is! And you killed him!" I screamed at Kim, the young ex assassin walked over to me.

"Listen here! If you knew that guy from before, then get over it. This guy wasn't the same person you knew, he changed. Black Wizards work for Cichol, they've given up themselves to please their god. Let, whoever he is, go. Besides, we're not done here. We have eight wisps to go."

Had Zero given himself up to the Fomor God Cichol? Was he really planning to kill me?

_No, Zero is much stronger than that!_

I notice he has a medal around his neck, and before can think, I take it off him just as his body poofs into smoke. Gone forever. Again.

"Alright Kim, lets hurry the hell out of here!"

"Damn straight!"

We both go in, smashing and burning everything at any chance we can get. We reach the treasure room. Snatching up my prize, I return to the surface to find out, we've wasted an entire day in the dungeon.

"Aw! See, because we kept taking breaks, we were in there all day!" Kim complained but I ignored her as I started walking back to the church.

There were going to be a lot of questions after my hot bath and after Comgan looked over my wounds…and maybe after that a night full of worries and doubts.

* * *

Chapter 5 - the entire barri dungeon quest and something you wont know til the next chapter, the begging of the Medal of Priests quest.

And i perosnally think spirits cant be heard but my darling husband says they can .

:D intro KIM! Dangerous and fiesty . but very useful


	7. Dreams Aren't Stupid!

As promised, the day before Samhain, I returned home.

There were a few bandages here and there but I was healed back to decent health, Zeiyo was still in one piece, and I wore the medallion around my neck.

I was back to the church early Alban Eiler morning. Mother Endelyon and Father Meven asked me about my journey. I told them about Comgan, which Father Meven approved greatly while Mother Endelyon simply said how she wanted to meet him, and about the work. I left out mention of Kim or the Black Wizard.

Before I left, Kim had told me about the Black Wizard in Barri. She had seen and fought him before, but lost. He has never spoken, except for the first time she met him, he told her that he was "guarding the goddess's wishes" which made no sense to me.

"Diya?"

"Hm?"

Mother Endelyon looked at me intently as I was rounding up some eggs. Laughing lightly, I smiled at her.

"What is it? Something on my face?"

"Diya…do not try to fool me. I can see that something is obviously bothering you…did something happen in Bangor?"

"No, no! I'm perfectly fine! Just thinking about what you've been doing without me around."

"…" Her gaze penetrated me, as if she was looking into my soul.

"Mother?"

"I'm going to get Father Meven."

"Wait! What? Don't do that! Come back!!" I called out, but it was useless, for a few short seconds later, Father Meven was standing beside me with his usual content grin.

"Mother Endelyon says you have something on your mind?"

"No."

I tried to ignore him as I continued collecting eggs, though I was past the necessary amount.

"Diya…don't you think that's enough eggs? We should leave some to hatch." Father Meven said as he took the egg basket out of my hand. I nodded and surrendered the basket and was about to walk into the church.

"Do you know the story of the three legendary warriors?"

I didn't look at him but I hummed a vague reply. He continued.

"They vanished from Erinn during their attempt to reach Tir Na Nog. You know the legends of that place as well?"

"Tir Na Nog is paradise, a place where we can't die, grow old…or even be sad. The name means Land of Youth or better yet, the Eternal World. It's where the gods live, and it's beauty is unparalleled by anything we humans could ever see."

"Correct, as the stories go. Do you remember where you saw the bear?"

A brief recounting flashed through my conscious, "Yeah?"

"That place is called Druid's Altar. Who do you know that is a Druid?"

"The druid that helps the Lord, Esras, but she's in Emain Macha."

"Didn't you say that you knew the story of the Warriors?"

"…Father…you don't mean to say…? Could that boy be…? It's impossible! That story is years and years old, even a few generations! If Tarlach was still alive…no offense, but he'd be as old as you."

"Yep."

"Father…you're making no sense."

I sighed, Father Meven had his senile moments. He laughed as he patted my shoulder, nudging me towards what I knew to be the direction of Snowman Hill.

"You can ask him yourself. Last I remember, Tarlach is a kind Druid."

I nodded as we both went back to the church.

~*~*~

It was seven at night. "Tarlach" said that he came when night fell, so he should be there. I climbed up the hill, Zeiyo fast asleep at my side. I was still wearing the Edekai's Priest outfit, since I felt safer in the area than before, so felt no need for armor.

"Hello?"

As I expected), the man was standing on the altar, coughing away. I smile as I walk over to him, waving slowly.

"Diya? What are you doing back? Something I can help you with?" He coughed out, covering his mouth with his hand.

Now what? I had gotten him where I wanted, but I didn't know where to start. I decided to start by telling him what happened when we left.

"I went to Barri dungeon, but I don't know why you sent me there. Also, how did you know my last name was Light? Why are you here only after dark? Do you know the Legendary Missing Warrior Tarlach?"

"Please…one at a time."

"Oh…sorry. Kind of nervous."

"Why?"

His eyes stared into mine-- could he really be?

"…If you're who I think you are…which is totally impossible…but if you are…then I think I just discovered something important…didn't I…Tarlach?"

It was too dark to tell, but I think I saw a smile at the corner of his lip…for a fraction of a second only, but that meant that I was right. That wasn't good.

"Diya Light…I know another Light, but it was a man."

"A man?"

My heartbeat starts racing. Light isn't that uncommon, but I half wish that it is who I am thinking of but then again, what happened to him?

"Do you know of Tir Ni Nog?"

"Of course, Father Meven asked me the same thing. It's paradise, where the gods live."

"…Paradise…what lies. It's nothing but lies! That place is full of only evil, made by the Goddess…she doesn't look over us."

"H-how can you say that?" This was the most emotion I've seen out of him, and honestly, it scared me, "Morrighan is kind. She sacrificed herself to save us from the fomors, it's why they're stuck in dungeons. Her body turned to stone and–."

"That's just a story. Morrighan is still around isn't she? She lets all this evil go on, and who says that the fomors are all locked in dungeons? There are fomors walking among us."

_Fomors? Among us?_

I don't know why, but the way he talked about it…it's unbearable. I couldn't let him say that, so I did the only thing I knew.

"…Tarlach, how could you say that? You don't know anything! Fomors are bad, but not all of them, not Zero…no matter what, Zero isn't evil! Fomor or not…you'll see. You'll all see, he wasn't going to hurt me! That must mean something! Right?"

_Stupid!_

"Zero? Wait…did someone try to hurt you? Did something happen in Barri?"

"No! Shut up, it's not like that. I can't believe it…I won't…he'll always be good in my mind, I don't care what you say. You're just some emo Druid with a sad past! Now you're stuck here because of what? I don't know why I listened to you."

I didn't bother to stay around to listen, I know I shouldn't have reacted like that. I was no better than my youngest, but Fomors were a sensitive topic. He should have known better. Just because some people were one way, didn't make everyone that same way. I learned that the hard way, and I refused to be with idiots who didn't think the way I did…it was just too much trouble.

Later that night, I got home without waking up the whole house. I snuck into my room and lay on my bed. Then a voice spoke to me- I had to shut my eyes and pretend to ignore him.

"**_Diya? You shouldn't have yelled at him like that…"_**

_No really?_ I thought sarcastically.

"**_He is only trying to help. You started the fight."_**

"What!? I didn't do anything! He's the one bad mouthing every Fomor that he sees!"

I suffocate myself with the pillow, trying not to hear the reasonable explanation. Didn't my spirit know that I wanted to sit in my own misery? It was too soon to see the logic.

"**_You saw that Tir Ni Nog was a sensitive topic. Yet you kept pushing. Diya? Are you listening? Diya… I'll let you mope for now, but tomorrow we're going to apologize to him."_**

"As if." I whispered harshly before pulling the covers over my head and falling fast asleep.

~*~*~

I was in the dark, I felt as if I was floating somewhere. Until I saw a thin light ahead and I float towards it. A white and black figure was under the light, but I couldn't see well.

_Can you hear me?_

"Hello? Who are you?" I called out, floating closer, but it was still too far.

_Ah…_

"Ah what?"

_So you can hear me…_

"Of course I can! Who are you?"

_This is a difficult request…_

"What…do you want from me?"

…_Come over to this world._

"What world?" I'm close enough to see that whatever is talking to me is wearing a white cloak or something, and right now it's glowing brighter. And the black parts were sticking out of the glowing figure.

_Tir Na Nog…_

"Tir Na Nog? What about it?"

_Is in great danger…_

"Danger? What kind of danger?"

I gasped as I suddenly was face to face with Goddess Morrighan. She was on a purple altar, just standing there. Before I could reach out to touch her, a red light flashed and a feeling of sorrow came over me for a second. Then I was behind the goddess and flying out fast, no matter how much I tried not to.

~*~*~

I was floating in darkness, until I saw another light but this time, I knew where it was, since I was at this place almost all the time with my kids, when they were little. And by this, I obviously mean my older kids.

This was Alby Dungeon.

Except I instantly knew who the three people inside of it were: Tarlach, Ruairi and Mari. They were still at the goddess statue.

Ruairi spoke first, "This school sends students to a dungeon as an assignment? I can't believe there are teachers who send girls into dungeons all by themselves."

He was lucky that I was currently in awe or I might have taken that as an offence, obviously not everyone was as much in awe as me, as Mari pouted.

"Don't talk about teacher Ranald like that! You don't even know how awesome he is."

"Girls can't help themselves in front of young male teachers."

Mari and I both glared at him, what a rude jerk!

"Maybe they send them to dungeons to teach them how to look for their peers", Tarlach smartly interjected, just before we strangled Ruairi.

"It's okay", Mari smiled, "because everyone from Tir Chonaill, both men and women, are strong."

Ruairi laughed, "Looking at you, I'm sure everyone is stronger." JERK! "You wanna go?"

I wanted to say something smart but I was teleported to another scene, deeper in the dungeon I would guess.

"Let's take a break here."

Tarlach spoke but Ruairi already had a fire going and Mari was sitting down quietly. The three huddled around it, obviously the dungeon must have been somewhat difficult. Did the monsters inside Alby become weaker as time passed?

"There are so many spiders here…and they're so big!" Ruairi whined.

"If you think that's big, then wait until you see the one further inside the dungeon" Mari laughed, finding Ruairi amusing…I wish I could share the same feeling.

"There's a bigger one?"

"Indeed, this is unusual. There might be a connection with the recent aggressiveness of the wild animals."

I was once again, awestruck at Tarlach's intelligence.

"That's true…we did see a lot of wolves on the way here."

I rolled my eyes, _of course, they have to live somewhere, duh!_

"Oh, it wasn't always like that?"

Ruairi nodded at Mari's question, "Even a few years back, it was just a quiet countryside. Are you sure you're from around here?"

"Hmmph! Of course I'm from Tir Chonail! It's just that I can't remember."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry, I forgot you said you lost your memory." Ruairi apologized.

_What!? Mari can't remember her past!?_ This was odd only because…in the history books, Mari's past was unknown as well. I almost missed what Tarlach said, so I decided to keep my thoughts to myself.

"It's probably been sealed by the Druid's magic. I believe my master was able to do it as well, but don't worry, I don't think it's used for evil purpose."

"Wow…Tarlach is kind! Nothing like jerko Ruairi. I like him!"

"Me too" I whispered into her ear, but she couldn't hear me, which wasn't surprising since this was a dream.

"What? Jerko!?"

Mari and I laughed.

"There's times when I wish I could forget my memories too."

Tarlach had such a sad expression, like he always did whenever I saw him, which was only two times so far. But since living in the snow wasn't fun, I never really thought about it.

"I guess he's talking about his sister who was killed by the Fomors."

"Have some manners Ruairi!" Mari now sent him a deadly glare and I stared at the Druid.

"It's quite alright. It's true. It's the reason why I am searching for Tir Na Nog along with Ruairi."

Ruairi nodded and puffed out his chest proudly, "Don't worry. I'll become stronger and take out all the Fomors."

Tarlach laughed as Mari pouted at the red head, "Ruairi, you're such a brute."

The Druid laughed more but I sat down on the floor instead of hovering over, just as Tarlach stood up, "Anyways, let's head out now."

"Ok!" Mari shouted as the scene started to fade away.

_That's why Tarlach hates Fomors._ I curled up and sighed, _if everyone knew the truth…it would cause a total uproar. I wonder if Tarlach even knew. If he did, would that change anything? What would have happen if I told?_

I was so into my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the next scene until it was almost over, because Ruairi mentioned something.

"…Goddess appeared to me, who was standing in the dark, and she told me to come to her…urging me that the world might be in great danger…"

Tarlach thought about it, "A black-winged Goddess? To Tir Na Nog?"

"Tarlach, do you know something?"

Mari tilted her head, my eyes were focused on Ruairi. He had the same dream I had…about five seconds ago? Time passed weirdly…I guess this wasn't a dream any more.

"Dungeons were originally created to protect Erinn from the creatures of the Fomor world. They are intricately designed through the power of the Goddess in Tir Na Nog. However, if the numbers of Fomors are increasing drastically like this, then something definitely must be wrong with the Goddess. Ruairi's dream could have really been a message from her."

"Does that mean that I'm the chosen one? I better go then."

"Mari will go too! Maybe the Goddess can help me remember my past."

"Wait! Does this mean that I'm the chosen one as well?" I shout out but the figures blur out again.

~*~*~

"**_Diya, wake up! You're having a nightmare."_**

I jumped out of bed and knocked my spirit into the air. I looked up at him and stared. Could it have just been a dream? He landed on the floor but floated up to sit on the side of my bed, stroking my hand.

"**_It's okay, you're awake now."_**

"Zeiyo…" I wanted to tell him about what I saw, for something told me it wasn't a dream, and if it wasn't, then I _really_ thought I might have stumbled across something big.

~*~*~

**Tarlach POV **

I smiled to myself softly as I heard some crunches in the snow, but soon I began coughing again.

"Hello?"

I looked up and saw Diya. She was wearing an ice blue Edekai's Priest outfit. She smiled as she walked towards me, waving slowly.

"Diya? What are you doing back? Something I can help?" I coughed out, covering my mouth with my hand.

"I went to Barri dungeon, but I don't know why you sent me there. Also, how did you know my last name was Light? Why are you here only after dark? Do you know the Legendary Missing Warrior Tarlach?" Diya said quickly, she was giving me a headache with all her questions.

"Please…one at a time."

"Oh…sorry. Kind of nervous."

"Why?"

I stared into her eyes.

"…If you're who I think you are…which is totally impossible…but if you are…then I think I just discovered something important…didn't I…Tarlach?"

I smirked for a split second, remembering the young man with the name of Light that came here a few times.

"Diya Light…I know another Light, but it was a man."

"A man?"

"Do you know Tir Ni Nog?"

"Of course, Father Meven asked me the same thing. It's paradise, where the gods live."

"…Paradise…what lies. It's nothing but lies! That place is full of only evil, made by the Goddess…she doesn't look over us."

"H-how can you say that?" she exclaimed, a bit of fear in her voice "Morrighan is kind. She sacrificed herself to save us from the fomors, it's why they're stuck in dungeons. Her body turned to stone and–."

"That's just a story. Morrighan is still around isn't she? She lets all this evil go on, and who says that the fomors are all locked in dungeons? There are fomors walking among us." I tried my hardest to hold back my anger, noticing a surprised look on Diya's face.

"…Tarlach, how could you say that? You don't know anything! Fomors are bad, but not all of them, not Zero…no matter what, Zero isn't evil! Fomor or not…you'll see. You'll all see, he wasn't going to hurt me! That must mean something! Right?"

"Zero? Wait…did someone try to hurt you? Did something happen in Barri?" I asked her, trying to stay calm.

"No! Shut up, it's not like that. I can't believe it…I won't…he'll always be good in my mind, I don't care what you say. You're just some emo Druid with a sad past! Now you're stuck here because of what? I don't know why I listened to you." she said to me in anger. I watched her storm away from me and probably back home.

I did feel a bit guilty, fomors must have been a touchy subject for her. But......

I held my head as memories of my sister and I flooded into my mind, when we were happy, when she lived, and finally when she died......

I collapsed on the druid's altar and blacked out, coughing the entire time.

* * *

This was just to get everything back on track, since i missed the rp dugeons and stuff DX complete hell, i assure you thinking this up lol, but its done and over with. Enjoy  
and the tarlach's POV was written by Kim :3 she wanted to add a little touch


	8. Goro's Ring Of Hell

I was standing in the middle of Ciar with Zeiyo, wearing my armor, trying to find people to help me get through the dungeon, since I had found the fomor pass that I needed to use. Rubbing my head, I wondered how I had been talked into this nonsense.

_**Flashback**_

"_Diya", Endelyon called out from the front of the church. I was in the fields, gathering some wheat and barley._

_I screamed back, holding onto whatever was left of my spine, "Yes Sister Endelyon?"_

_Picking grain was too much trouble, I would rather collect eggs._

"_Come inside for a second?" she called back._

_I happily agreed and ran away from the fields. The sickle and bag of goodies was left behind-- I would _really_ rather collect eggs. Bending down for hours made me feel old._

_Inside I sat down in one of the pews as I saw Sister Kristell. She worked for the church in Dunbarton. What she was doing in Tir Chonaill was a complete mystery. She walked over to me with a smile on her face._

"_You must be Diya, I've heard a lot about you from Comgan."_

"_I hope only good stuff" I laughed it off, I had forgotten to tell him to keep it a secret. Oh well, couldn't change it now._

_Kristell was about to say something but she stopped, Endelyon noticed._

"_Sister?"_

"_Sorry" Kristell laughed it off, "I was just coming to pick up the box?" Endelyon led her somewhere into another room._

"_That was weird" I said aloud when suddenly, Father Meven moved his hand to my chest, "FATHER!" I screamed as I pushed him back, covering myself._

"_Diya? Where did you get that?"_

"_Don't change the topic you dirty old man! What the hell were you thinking!?"_

_Father Meven turned red and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I didn't think it through. I was grabbing for your medallion. Where did you get it?"_

_I look at the medallion and I'm hit by a sudden wave of flashbacks of Barri Dungeon, Kim, Zero. This time Father Meven reached for the medallion and I didn't slap him for it. He looked it over and nodded to himself._

"_This is a Priest's Token, it's written in Fomor language though. You'll have to go to the fomor in Alby, you can get a pass from Ranald."_

"_A pass?"_

_I sighed heavily. The idea of fighting again sounded horrid, and the bruises on my body still stung slightly, but I nodded._

"_It's an arena coin, no fighting involved. Just tell him to read it to you, it's very easy…and you'll be excused from today's work." Father Meven smiles as he lets the necklace go and goes to the back, with the two priestesses._

_**End of Flashback**_

After that, I did as told and ran into a boot wearing blue goblin named Goro. I asked him to read the medallion for me, and instead, he somehow got me to agree to a trade. He lost his ring in a Basic dungeon of Ciar, he entered the dungeon on his own and the golem took it.

I had spent two hours traversing Ciar beginner before I finally got the pass I wanted. My life wasn't even touched at this point, but I held the pass tightly in my hand. No way in hell was I going to risk me failing, trying to do it on my own.

Just as I was about to give up on finding someone to help and try to beat the translation out of the goblin, a voice of a thousand demons answered my prayer.

"Hey Grandma! Stop sitting around or else you'll never get out."

_Kim!? Did she follow me to Tir Chonaill? No way._ "Kim, what are you doing here?"

I got off the floor and dusted off my skirt. Behind me stood the young wizard, her arms crossed over her chest as she scrutinized me. Her cocky demeanor hadn't changed one bit in the week since I've last seen her.

_Has it really been a week? Well…a week and a few days._

"That's none of your business…what are _you_ doing here?"

Rude, as usual. "I have this Basic pass that's going to expire in a few hours. I need at least four more people, I have to do the boss room on my own." I whined and leaned against the wall, already tired before the fighting had even started. Kim simply turned around and took a deep breath.

"HEY! I NEED HELP WITH A BASIC! GET YOUR ARSES ON THE ALTAR!" she screamed. Everyone in the dungeon stood still, but three people came forward.

Two boys and one girl: one boy was Taylor Box, a nice guy who I've seen sitting around the grasslands once in awhile. The other boy was Sai, I had never seen him before, and last was the girl, she told us to call her Cowgal, she looked like one at least.

I had to admit, Kim was very useful…her big mouth helped attract attention. That and her skills were better than mine…but I'd cut my nose off before I'd admit it.

"Thanks, lets all go together!" I squeal as I drop the pass and we all disappear before reappearing inside.

~*~*~

"Woot! You guys took this whole dungeon on your own." I cheered as I calmly walked into the room with the boss door; I had the key in my pocket. Kim and Cowgal were having a stare down contest, for those two were the ones far ahead of everyone. Sai and Tay walked over to me and patted my shoulder.

"Good luck Diya, we're rooting for you!" Sai said before disappearing.

"We'll be outside, ready to bandage you up." and with that, Tay was gone.

Kim walked over to me and picked off imaginary lint off her pants, "…You can borrow my daggers but you better return them!"

I laughed as I took her blades and twirled them in my hand, they were lighter than my swords and that meant I could attack faster. Grinning, I hooked the mage in my arm and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, I'll be unstoppable with these!"

Kim pushed me away but I knew now, I finally saw what Comgan saw in her. She disappeared and Cowgal just waved before joining everyone outside.

"_**Ready?"**_

"Zeiyo…you're going to help me right?"

The spirit came out and he was floating with his legs crossed, cheeks puffed, _**"Were you going to use those daggers instead of me?"**_

"Of course not! You're the best weapon ever, it's impossible to replace you." I flash him a cheesy smile and he nods.

I open the dungeon and thankfully Zeiyo's hand covers my mouth, stiffening a scream. Inside were six metal skeletons and a large golem. He pulls me behind the wall and lets me go.

"_**This is no time to freak out! Call on your pets, we'll smash them. It'll take a few hours but we can do it!"**_

"But Zeiyo–"

"_**No buts!"**_ I forgot how pushy my spirit could be.

~*~*~

Sometime later, I opened the treasure chest and there it was, Goro's stupid ring. I snatched it up and dragged myself to the stone statue. One touch and I was teleported outside. The only person there was Kim.

"Welcome back Grandma."

"Ugh."

I would argue with her but she caught me when I had no energy. Kim didn't say anything else and helped me back to town. We made it back to the square when I told Kim that I needed to go Alby dungeon and we had to drop this coin I had. She still didn't question me and took me there, and we each dropped our own arena coin.

"You're back!" Goro shouted.

"You're the Fomor that sent her into that hell!?" Kim shouted as I walked on my own, I held out the ring and he took it, examining it.

"It is the ring I have lost! Thank you! Thank you! Here…as a reward…I'll tell you the meaning of the words inscribed behind the medal."

"Good." I shoved the medallion back into his hand and this time he examined it and read it out loud.

"It reads 'Dul Brau Dairam Shanon'. 'Dul Brau Dairam Shanon'…meaning something like 'Goddess, please lend me the moonlight'…"

Kim and I stared at him doubtfully, and he stares back, smiling creepily.

Why would a Fomor be guarding something like that? Could Tarlach be on the verge of finding something huge?

"What? That's what it says." He said finally as he thrust the medallion back into my hands. Had it always been this heavy?

"Kim?"

"What?" She turns to me but I closed my eyes and leaned on her shoulder.

"Take me to Dilys now."

"You're going to be okay?"

I think I replied to her but I can't remember. I fainted.

~*~*~

I woke up to see Kim sitting at the edge of my bed.

"What's going on?"

"Finally, you're awake."

Kim scooted off the bed and walked over to me, she looked me up and down before apparently confirming something to herself.

"I told that healer that you were fine, you just needed rest."

_Oh no!_

I knew Dilys wouldn't let me out of here without a full check; I sat up quickly and threw off the blankets, grabbing Zeiyo.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before Dilys notice us. Think you can do that?"

Kim dusted off her shoulder and smirked, "Easy."

I _really_ needed to stop underestimating this child. We climbed down to the first floor and escaped through the window of Dilys bedroom. We made our way away from the house without anyone noticing.

We had reached the moon gate before I finally slowed down, panting heavily. Sitting down, I leaned against the cool rock face of the moon gate, laughing to myself. Kim sat down next to me, leaning on her arms as she looked at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Last time I ran from Dilys house was when I gave birth to Starlin because she wanted to keep me for two weeks."

An hour passed before we decided to get moving. It was starting to get dark and I had to start cooking soon. I got up and helped Kim.

"Where are you staying?" I asked as Kim dusted her pants.

"At the Inn."

"That's not fair. You can come with me, we don't have much room but Star and Yuki can bunk together tonight. How long are you staying?"

"Thanks. I'll leave in the morning."

I summoned Ivory, we hopped on but accidentally stepped into the light of the moon gate, which took us all the way to the outskirts of Emain Macha. I groaned.

Sometimes I wish we could choose where we wanted to go.

~*~*~

Everyone was home by the time we got back. I helped Kim down and led her into the living room. Everyone was doing homework, except Kori who was designing an outfit for work. Dot and Ay were helping everyone.

"Hi everyone! I'm home, and we have a guest."

"Mommy!"

Yuki and Star ran to me and I lifted them both up, giving them kisses. Kim wrinkled her nose as I greeted the other kids with kisses. I turn back to Kim.

"Kim, this is Star, Yuki, Sularin, Kori, Ckika, Aydub, Yo, Uba and Dot. Kids, this is Kim, the girl who helped me do some work in Bangor. She's going to stay with us for the night."

Kim waved at them, they waved back.

"Mom, where is she going to sleep?" Sularin asked.

Putting down the girls, I pet Yuki on the head, "In Yuki's room. Star and Yuki will bunk together for the night."

"Yay!" my two girls scream in glee as they run off to Star's room.

Deciding that things were okay, I started making dinner. We ate dinner and talked, Kim was relatively silent while everyone else was very animated. Kori went to her room right after dinner to continue her work and Kim went straight to sleep. Dot went to help Star and Yuki set up a tent in Star's room, which left me with everyone else.

"Mom", Uba started, "…I wanted to talk to you…privately?" she made out the last part like a question.

Thoughts ran through my head. She was single, so she couldn't be pregnant. Knights weren't at my doors so she didn't break a law…at least not yet. And there wasn't some homeless pet in her arms, as she used to bring home strays. So what could it be?

I followed her into my room, shutting the door behind us, "What is it honey?"

Uba sits on the bed and I join her, she holds my hand and stares at me.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" my answer was impatient sounding but I was too curious. She flinched and I decided to try to calm down. "Sorry, I'm just curious. What is it?"

"You know that me and Yo had our last class at Ranald today, right?"

I mentally knocked on my head. How could I forget? What kind of mother was I becoming? With the dungeons, church, and my current issue with Tarlach, I wasn't too surprised.

"It slipped my mind. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay! Really! But…Craig offered us work in Emain and we think it'd be great."

"That's awesome dear, you can work with Aydub. But don't think that you'll get special treatments because of that."

Uba smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Mom! We know that already. Ay told us how the job was and everything, but we decided. It'd be better for us…if we moved to Sen Mag."

_What!?_ "So…you're leaving?"

Her hand tightened around mines, "Most of us are going to move together. Dot and Yo and if Sularin or Ckika want to. Star and Yuki have school in Tir, so there is no reason for them to come with. But mom, think of it? I mean, with all of us out of your hair, you can have more room."

"…When are you guys moving?" I saw the logic of it, I really did…but some part of me thought that they would live with me forever.

"We already found a house and we won the bid for it, though it isn't near Ay's. We have plenty of space, so if you want to visit, we'll have a room for you."

"That's great."

"Really?" Her eyes were so innocent, I couldn't tell her that I was actually bothered and hurt by the idea, but I just need to adjust.

"Yep! Plus, now I can rent out your rooms. It's awesome." I lie while flashing a grin, Uba rolls her eyes playful and laughs.

"Mom!"

"Now go start packing, you guys should get be ready for whenever you're going!"

"Thanks mom."

She wrapped her arms around me and skipped off, obviously happy. While I laid down on my bed and sighed.

"_**Diya?**_"

"What is it _now_ Zeiyo?"

My spirit sat on the edge of the bed, putting his hand my leg and looked at me with a faint smile, "_**You did a good thing, don't look so miserable**_."

"Who said I was miserable? Zeiyo, you need to learn better people skills. This is me…being happy…see?"

I gave a poor attempt at a smile before I buried my head in my pillow, fighting back my emotions while Zeiyo petted my head and said sweet things to calm me down.

We' been inseparable for so long, he knew me even better than he knew himself, since I'm the only thing he came into contact with. Before he was able to summon, only I could hear or talk to him. That really helped us get along. Not even dare mentioning how much I cherish Zeiyo's weapon itself, it was a gift from my husband.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep with the claymore in my arms while my spirit kept me company through the night.

~*~*~

"Kim?"

Hushed whispers echoed in Yuki's room, waking the stranger sleeping underneath the blue soft blanket with bunnies on it.

"What the maiz is it?" Kim replied groggily.

I bite back a laugh while rolling my eyes, picking up the habit, "Finally! You could sleep through a storm for heaven sake! I've been here for ten minutes."

"Yeah…and you snore!" Zeiyo laughed out.

Kim glared at my spirit and I before she grabbed her bag from the side of the bed, pulling out a piece of bread. "So, what do you want?"

"It's bad to eat in the middle of the night" I warn while standing straight and crossing my arms, "also, I need you to take me somewhere."

"Fine, where are we going anyways?"

Kim stood up and slung the back over her shoulder but I spotted a flash of blue.

Mana herbs? Why would she those…or more better, _where_ would she get those?

"_**To snowman hill, you do know where that is?**_"

The tone my spirit used even made me turn and look at him. Where was he getting all this attitude from?

"…I can protect you, but I don't come to Tir often so I wouldn't know." Kim replied with the exact same attitude. I broke the two up as I shoved Zeiyo back in the claymore.

"Forgive him, he's a jerk when he doesn't get enough sleep."

"Am not!" he cried out but it was useless.

I walk to the window, quietly opening it.

After putting one leg out, I wave for Kim to follow, "Snowman hill isn't far from the healer house. We just have to hurry before daylight comes, or else we'll miss him."

"Shouldn't we wear something warmer?" Kim pointed towards our clothing and I stared, "there must be a reason why it's called _Snow_man hill."

If this was a cartoon, there would be sweat drops on my head...but instead, I just try to laugh it off while putting my leg back in.

"Yeah...there are some coats in the closet downstairs, but we'll have to be quiet."

"_**Yeah! So shut up!**_" Zeiyo screamed and I hung my head.

"Too late for that" Kim mumbles while rolling her eyes.

I again push Zeiyo back into the sword and turn back to see her reaching into her bag and pulling out a Trudy Layered Robe and throwing it on.

"I have a robe."

How much stuff can that bag fit?

"Great! Go out the window and I'll meet you downstairs" I whisper as I leave the room and sneak downstairs.

Five minutes flat, I was outside with a Muffler Robe on and a tie around a certain grumpy spirit's mouth while he floated behind me. I spotted Kim planted exactly under the window sill, mumbling things to her combat wand. As soon as she saw me, she stood up.

"Lets go, lead the way grandma."

My eye twitched at the name. I tried to breathe and relax but my emotions get the best of me.

"Stop calling me grandma! You're lucky I don't kick your butt!"

I shout/whisper at the wizard while strangling a handful of air, trying to pretend it was her but failing.

Everyone tells me I have a lot of anger issues. What do they know?

"I said, 'lead the way grandma'. We're wasting moonlight here."

Without another word, I realized that she was right and reluctantly summoned Ivory. We get on and start heading towards Tir Chonaill.

What was I going to say when I got us there? Last I remember, I was sure Tarlach was angry at me for ranting at him. Why was I even bringing Kim? I should have done this alone…

My thoughts wandered off during the ride, and before I know it, we had arrived in Sidhe Sneachta.

"Keep your eyes on the road woman! We don't want to get lost." Kim grumbled, obviously unhappy that she had to come, "Nothing's here except for–"

She stopped when she saw we were now surrounded by coyotes. I snapped back into attention as Ivory let out a neigh, trying to scare them off.

"What this girl does…" I heard a soft male voice murmur.

"Who is that?!" I ask, fear hinting in my voice. The dark knight's attacks are still fresh in my memory and I wasn't even wearing my armor this time around. So I was easy bait, and I also didn't want Kim dying because of me.

Kim averted her gaze and a young spirit popped out of her combat wand.

"**Hello**", he started in a godly manner, looking astonishingly like Comgan, "**my name is Makoto**."

Zeiyo mumbles something but the tie around his neck makes it incomprehensible, a problem which I wasn't going to fix.

"Hello?" I wave at the spirit, "Kim, since your spirit seems up to it, mind blasting these puppies? Before they decide to snack on us?"

Kim nodded and Makoto smiled. They unleash a fire bolt, burning most of the coyotes surrounding us and sending the rest of them running.

_They'll be back, they tend to forget._ I think that but I kept quiet, petting Ivory to calm her down.

Kim glared at her young spirit.

"Little sincerity, what have I told you about coming out of your wand? You waste more energy out of it then when you're in it!"

"Hey, if he didn't, we might have became dog food. And if they killed out horse, we'd be stuck walking all the way…speaking of which, hang on!" I scream as I give Ivory a good kick to the side and she speeds off, fast enough no coyote could catch us.

"If they killed _your_ horse, you would." Kim laughed, "I still have Anak, _and_ Isaki to carry me."

I laughed back, "You'd leave me in the middle of here? You're a true ex-assassin!"

Without knowing it, I brought us through the extra portal and we ended up at the Druid Altar. My heart sped up as we now slowed down to a calm walk. I heard Kim mumble something like 'assassin's law three, leave those that have a chance of living.'

I stopped the horse completely and slide off, I can see the outline of Tarlach but I decided to hide in the trees.

"What am I doing?" I cried to myself while trying to blend in.

Kim, being the arrogant girl that she is, walked towards him boldly. She stopped when she got a good look at him and turned back to me, destroying all my chances of being hidden.

"Diya!" she called out, "There's this guy collapsed in the snow!"

Collapsed!? I run over and see that she was correct, on the floor was Tarlach, still coughing slightly.

"In the name of...what did you do!?"

Not bothering to wait, I bent over and pulled Tarlach onto my lap and check his breathing.

Least she didn't kill the guy

"It wasn't me! He was just here, coughing and muttering about…" Kim took a second to pause, "blood, fomors…"

The young ex-assassin pulled some things out of her bag.

"Give this to him, pour it down his throat!" She announced while tossing a few health potions at me.

I feel myself jerk at the mention of fomors but against my body's protest I catch each potion and pour them slowly down his throat.

"Tarlach? Wake up, you have to wake up before you get a cold."

Smiling, I think about what I just said. It was stupid, considering that he already had a cold but either way, he slowly gained conscience.

"I was never here" Kim whispers into my ear, "I don't think that he wants to have strangers around."

Before I could stop her, she ran off into the trees. A far better hider than I was. Her excuse was lame, I knew her reason…she was part Fomor, so Tarlach might have figured it out. I guess she didn't want to make him any worse.

Still! I wanted to shout out, 'Don't leave me alone with this guy!' but she was too far gone and Tarlach was waking up.

"Tarlach? Are you okay?" I laughed softly as I helped him sit up, "I don't know what you remember, but lying in the snow can you get a bunch of diseases."

"I…didn't think you would come back…" he started, trying to change the subject but ended in a fit of coughs.

"....Why wouldn't I come back?" I patted his back and looked around furtively, silently praying for Kim to come back.

He looked away, glaring slightly in the direction that Kim had ran off.

"I hear something, do you have anything to protect yourself with?" I was about to answer yes but Kim ran through the trees, her spirit out of the wand and coyotes hot on their tail.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK, MAKOTO! Coyotes suck!"

At least Kim's hood was covering her eyes, but the least she could do was be a little bit more…normal?

"Tarlach! Stay here!" I shouted as I thanked the goddess for answering my prayers. I ripped off the tie on Zeiyo and we took the coyotes down easily-- three wasn't hard. I turned to Kim and smiled.

"Who's old now?"

Kim pointed to Tarlach like a little kid, "Him! He's the one that was pretty much dead! Look at him now! Give him stamina potions!"

Makoto muttered something about how she would make a good healer.

I hope not like Dilys. Or else I'll never go into another hospital.

Zeiyo comes out of the sword and coughs, "_**Diya**_" he whines, "_**Why did you muffle me**_?"

"You were being loud...sorry, I'll get you a delicious ukulele tomorrow, okay?"

He grined and crossed his arms, nodding. I turned back to Kim and leaned in to whisper.

"Can you tune down the insanity?"

Kim smirked and turned to Tarlach, acting more like her normal self.

"Hey, you a mage or something?" she asked.

Rolling my eyes playfully, I walk over to Tarlach and help him up, letting him lean on me.

"He's a Druid...right?"

Suddenly, I realized. I don't think anyone was supposed to know who he really is. I tried to give Tarlach the eye but instead I was staring at Kim, watching her eyes. Luckily, they were still covered as she pulled out two mana herbs from her bag.

"Here, they are good for mana users, plus they give a good profit. Fresh from Ciar dungeon" Kim muttered, handing them to Tarlach. That explains what she was doing there, "You know, I think I heard some people in Math talking about a druid…"

"Someone in Math?" I asked, tilting my head.

Who would know about Tarlach? He was from too long ago…

Kim shrugged, "I confronted them once, they aren't half bad people. It was the tall one that was scary, the other two…well, one sleeps all the time, and the girl just watches that one." Kim smiled slightly, "Good fighters too, gave me a challenge."

"...Did the girl have reddish pink hair?"

My instincts told me that she was who I thought she was, but the tall one must have been...and that means that was the real Ruairi...

I started shaking without knowing.

Kim looked up at Tarlach, who seemed to be paying attention now. Suddenly, her eyes slowly looked down before she answered, "Er…yes Diya."

"Was she okay?! What was she doing? The tall one, do you know why he's with her?"

I stepped forward, thinking about what else to ask when suddenly Tarlach stood up straight, without even looking, I knew it.

Kim's eyes on the floor? Yep...he must have seen...or maybe he didn't?

"The girl was fine, even tried to stop the tall one from attacking…then we all talked for a bit…I don't know why…" Kim stopped and pulled a fomor token out of her bag, "The tall one gave me this, saying it was a sort of peace treaty between us."

Mentally, I wanted to shout at Kim for believing the man, saying that he was only nice because she was a fomor...but that was out of the question, I instead just sighed with relief.

"As long as Triona is safe...well, we should be leaving I guess."

Tarlach's eyes glared at Kim slightly, "That girl, the one you're traveling with, Diya. Why is she with you?" He asked, more cold than usual.

Coughing slightly, I turned to him and laugh friendly, "Kim? She's been with me since Bangor, of course. She's been helping me with dungeons, you don't expect me to do an entire dungeon alone, I'm far too weak."

But by his tone, I knew it wouldn't work.

"She's a fomor, you shouldn't trust her…" he muttered, softening his gaze as he looked at me.

Suddenly, my anger swirls back as I glare at him and cross my arms, "What the hell do you mean? She's been helping me!"

Tarlach frowned and was about to say something before looked at the sky, it was almost morning.

"You should leave, before the bear comes back…"

Flipping my hair, I shifted my weight on the other leg and stared at him hard, I didn't honestly want to leave, but I couldn't risk Kim killing him.

~*~*~

As they rode Ivory, Kim muttered something about how the snow would be beautiful in the daytime. An idea hits me as I stop Ivory, and turn to the young wizard.

"Kim? Think you can take on a bear?"

"What kind? Grizzly? Black? Brown? Red?" She asked me cheerfully.

"Um…" I tried to remember, was it a brown or red bear? "I think it was a brown...could have been a red. I can't remember..."

"Easy." Kim laughed, "Only black bears are hard."

Without another word, I take us back to Druid Altar but hide us in the trees, much due to Kim's efforts, which were superb.

~*~*~

Sitting in the snow was utter hell, but to make it worse, sitting in the snow while Kim was in a tree, LAUGHING her _arse_ off was just simply beyond hell.

"Shut up before I kick you out of that tree!"

"Fine! Summon Windbolt!"

A golden retriever appeared and dropped a weapon in front of its master, and Zeiyo, being captain obvious, shouted out.

"_**A red bladed claymore!"**_

"Take it easy boy" I roll my eyes, a black bladed claymore is sexy looking but they won't accept anything but another rare claymore. Unless it was for eating or fixing. Typical males.

We heard a twig breaking and we all fell silent, Kim had higher vantage point so she looked down and quickly waved at me. I threw my arms up and sucked my teeth, did she think I was a mind reader?

"Bear" she whispered loud enough for probably her dog to hear, but Zeiyo somehow heard and told me.

Kim climbs down the tree, with monkey like abilities that I can't even _dream_ of possessing as we huddle up.

"Okay, what's the plan? Oh, assassin."

Without another word, Kim ran up to the bear, a lightning bolt charged as she hit the bear with her claymore. It growled at her and tried to flick her away.

"Kim! Don't get hurt now!" I cheer on from the sidelines.

What? I'm too old to be taking on bears, last time, the bear almost killed me. No thank you.

Zeiyo leaned on my head and helped shout, "Go! Slice that bear some meat!"

"Silence human!" Kim joked while dodging a swipe of the bear's claws.

_Zap! Zap!_

I gasped when Kim got hit by a lightning bolt that came from the bear!

Images of Barri dungeon come back, biting my lip I ran in between the bear and Kim with my arms wide open. Shutting my eyes, I felt the impact of the bear's claw slashing past my robe and through my clothes.

Crying out, I fell to my knees and clutched my newest wound, blood getting all over me and the snow, Kim ran over to me but the bear beat her. It slid me into its arms and started licking me. It was painful at first but slowly it started getting ticklish.

"Diya!"

Kim screamed out to me but I let out a laugh/cry as pain shot throughout my body but the bear's tongue continued. Every once in awhile it would glare at Kim, who kept her distance, but kept trying to clean my wounds until eventually I stopped bleeding.

"T-thanks." I whisper, feeling unbelievably weak.

I dragged myself to my feet by pulling the bear's fur. Kim slowly walked over to me and took me from it. I gave the bear a friendly pet on the head as Kim took me... somewhere or another.

At this point, I started fading out but I knew that we were still in the snowy area. Her bag came out, spilling out tons of red bottles and bandages. Smiling faintly, I tugged on Kim's robe sleeve.

"The bear…he's not…so bad?..."

I could hear Kim's voice saying something nebulous-- like that I got hit too hard, that I should be happy that I'm not dead. Sadly…I didn't think that was entirely true.


	9. Tarlach's Secret

First thing in my mind was…why the hell was I wet?

Second thing in my head was…if this is hell, why is it so damn cold?

Lastly…if this is heaven, why the hell is Kim here?

I sit up, feeling perfectly fine now. Kim was sitting a few feet away from me, she started a camp fire and was currently eating a loaf of bread. I could only see her back and it was getting dark, just as I was about to reach out, a woman appeared out of nowhere.

My heart raced, or do ghosts even have hearts? Either way, I freaked out and I stood up quickly, the angel smiled at me.

"Hello there…you are Diya, correct? I am Nao, it's my duty to lead pure souls like yours through the life streams."

"So…I'm dead?"

I let my head fall into my hands, Nao shakes her head.

"Not any more, I was able to revive you. Diya, you are one of the few people in this world… you can never die. You can be reborn even…you have a greater destiny in store of you, don't waste your life."

"Wait! What do you mean?"

I reach out but Nao disappears, though I was obviously alive because Kim heard me and turned around, smiling.

"Diya! You're alive." She walked over to me and patted my stomach, which was covered in bandages.

"_See? You could be a great healer if you tried_."

"_**Mistress Diya!**_"

Zeiyo jumped in my arms and I hugged him back, Kim suddenly a look into her eyes and I blinked.

"Kim?"

"That bastard! He almost killed you! I'm going to kill him!"

"Wait Kim!"

Kim and Makoto were off, though Kim was clenching her claymore viciously. I didn't know if I could ever stop her, but I tried to.

~*~*~

It was night time when I finally reached Kim, we were steps away from being able to see the Altar, we were still running.

"Get over here you stupid bear!"

"_**Kim! Don't do it!**_" Zeiyo screamed out for me but I suddenly had the case of stupidity and tripped on a snow covered branch, which send my claymore off my back and into Kim.

"Ow!" Kim whined as she rubbed her head and Zeiyo was laying beside her.

The bear looked at Kim and gave a low growl before turning its back to her.

Before I could look up, a bright white light blinding everyone in the area.

"Kim?"

The light disappeared and I ran over to where Kim laid, she looked fine, minus her jaw laying on the floor as she stared. I looked and it was Tarlach, his back turned to her while he was muttering something to himself.

"You told me to kill Tarlach!? Idiot!" Kim yelled in annoyance, "Do you want me to die at the hands of a freakin fomor loving druid!?"

I laugh and push the back of her head, "Sarcaism will be your demise."

Kim rolled her eyes as she stood up, Tarlach looked back at us with wide eyes, as if he just saw a ghost.

"D-Diya?"

"You!" I scream while pointing my finger at him, "You tried to kill me! You could have told me you were the damn bear! I should choke you for that!"

It wasn't the best of words.

Tarlach fell to his knees and stared at his hands, my blood was stained on them. Kim looked down at him and pulled a bottle of water from her bag.

"Wash your hands off druid, or next time the bear won't be so lucky."

Kim knew how to throw salt on a wound.

I grabbed the water and shot her a glare before walking over to the druid, I poured the water on the edge of my sleeve and wiped his hands clean.

"It's okay" I whispered to him, "I'm really okay…sorry about what I said. I wouldn't really hurt you."

"Diya…" He grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze, my heart quicken slightly, "…you should stay away from me. I hurt you…"

"Tarlach?" I pushed some hair out of his face and grinned, pinching his nose, "You can try to hurt me but Kim won't let you go so easily."

I noticed Kim glaring at us before turning to leave.

"Diya, we've been out all day. Your kids must be worried…" Kim turned her head back and glared at Tarlach, "fomors hate you too, druid. Don't be surprised if one of my friends come to rip your head off."

"Kim!" I scream at her, standing up, "Tarlach…I'll be back…"

Maybe I would have sad more, but Kim reminded me. Tarlach was a fomor hater, and my life was full of fomors, who I've grown to love.

I turned and was about to talk down the Altar when Tarlach tugged on our hands, that was still combined. Looking at him, I saw the medallion in his hand and then I remembered why I had the urge to see him.

"You dropped your necklace."

"Tarlach! The medal…can you read it?"

Kim stopped walking and waited, "No way would a _druid_ could read fomor writing."

"Can't you?"

My jaw dropped at Kim's pause. I forgot that Kim was a fomor, so that meant…I didn't have to go into that dungeon. Kim rolled her eyes.

"It's Dul Brau Dairam Shanon…its means, Goddess, lend me your moonlight."

Tarlach laughed as Kim and I looked at him, he shook his head. "A fomor who can't even read her own writing."

"Shut it druid! Before I make you!"

Groaning, I put my head in my hands.

"Guys…will you just tell me what it means? I went through hell to get that translation."

Tarlach bowed his head, "It means 'Oh, Goddess. Please bestow me with your powers'. Any who, now you should know what this means. Fomors are coming to Errin with the help of the Goddess. Yes, with the very power of the Goddess. Goddess Morrighan is assisting Fomors with their infiltration…it's an unforgivable act. If you don't believe me, why don't you go ask a fomor?"

I looked at Kim, she looked at me. We both nodded and silently agree.

It's time to turn a blue little goblin into a bruised blueberry!

~*~*~

"Goro! You got some explaining!" I scream as we march back into Alby.

The goblin jumps at our voices and quickly put his hands up. We explain to him what the meaning really meant, his reply?

"…Oh…that's what it means? Wow…I'm amazed. Ha…! You truly live up to the hype as someone who's obtained the Fomor Medal. To be honest, because I was raised in the Human world since I was young, my Fomor language skills aren't that good. I hope you…understand?"

Kim cracks her knuckles at this point making the Goblin sweat as if it was the middle of August, he puts on a weak smile to me.

"In order to make up for this embarrassment, I'll tell you who can decipher the Fomor writing."

"You're not off the hook so easily! Why the hell didn't you mention your 'lack of' language skill _before_ I went to that dungeon? Whatever…just give me the name."

"…"

We wait and stare at him closer. He curls up each second that goes by.

"I-I'm sorry. It seems I can't remember the name."

What!?

I grab a piece of rock off the floor while Kim grabs her daggers. Goro screams and crouches to his knees, in some sort of begging.

"Wait!" he whined, "please don't get angry! Goro had heard this story once…The Black Roses of the dungeons, known as Succubus to Humans, said there was someone who had betrayed them…and is now living in Dunbarton. They said they were waiting to get revenge on that person if they ever ran into her…Well, I mean it's just a rumor but still."

We roll our eyes at him, could we trust anything this goblin says?

As if reading our minds, he quickly continued.

"The Succubus is a Fomor also…so they might know more about the Fomor language…or that world…no? But it won't be easy to find them."

He laughs nervously. We look at each other again, I shrug my shoulder.

"It's better than nothing, come on."

"Wait a minute" Kim steps closer to Goro, "I did not just endure a whole night with some fomor hating druid _just_ to get this. You better spill it all, before I get every wolf in Tir to come and chew your flesh off your pathetic bones!"

Even I had to jump at that threat. Goro shot me the saddest look I have ever seen, and I have nine kids, so I've seen sad. Motherly instincts kick in as I walk over and protectively push the goblin behind my legs.

"Come on Kim, we don't have time to waste. Lets get this stupid fomor and double check the words. I'm sure you know a few fomors who can read this, right?"

I had to stare her down for a minute before she flipped her hair and walked out.

Part of me knew who she would ask. Trionia. I wanted to come along, but seeing as how I wasn't a fomor, and that knight might be there, I had to stay alone.

Succubuses are females, and there aren't too many females in Dunbar. It can't be that hard.

I head home, since it's still night time and I'm sure my kids are worried, I've been gone for two days. But then again, they're moving out, so they might not have even noticed.


	10. Black Roses Tonight

I lied down on the benches in front of the church, groaning.

Aeira wasn't the one. She tried to recommend me a Fomor language dictionary. As if would have bought it…not that it was even _real_, of course.

Aranwen told me to find a Druid…she was sort of scary, as if she knew something important that I didn't.

Last was Eavan, who seemed as oblivious as the rest.

Just as I was giving up, I heard a voice call out to me.

"Diya? Is that you?"

"Mother Kristell?" I asked, sitting up, I spotted the priestess exiting the church and heading my way.

_I haven't asked her yet._

"What brings you all the way to Dunbarton?" she asked politely.

Rubbing my head, I asked her, "Mother…do you know what 'Dul Brau Dairam Shanon' means?"

"Lets go inside."

That was all that she said before walking into the church.

~*~*~

"...What is your interpretation of it so far?" Kristell inquired.

I answered her question honestly, telling her what Tarlach's thoughts had been. I really didn't have any thoughts of my own. I couldn't believe that the Goddess would do something like that.

"Where did you hear that?"

"…" I decided to tell her. Tarlach had told me not to tell anyone about him but Fomor or not, Kristell was still a priestess, and it was merely the fact that he existed, nothing else.

"Ahh, I see…I understand…so Tarlach is still alive after all."

"Huh?"

She smiled with her eyes closed. Something told me that she must have known Tarlach before he was stuck on that altar. That meant that she wasn't the Fomor then, since Tarlach wouldn't dare befriend one. Kim was the perfect example.

"'Dul Brau Dairam Shanon.' Truth is, I was the one who taught Tarlach the meaning of those words."

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Thank the goddess that Kim wasn't here, because she would have freaked. Still, I couldn't believe it! This also confirmed that Mother Kristell…a _priestess_… was a fomor! Although unlike Tarlach, I didn't hold any grudges against them, it was still shocking.

"Yes…I am Boni Gordisse, I'm what you people call a Fomor or a monster…" but the look of my face, she must have know what I was thinking. "I don't look it…eh? I have become a human with the blessings of the gods…ah…sorry I've rambled on too much about myself. I apologize."

"No no! It's perfectly fine…I'm just a little shocked."

"The words on that medal…it's true that it means to seek out the power of the Goddess but she isn't the one sending the Fomors. I can swear on my honor as a Priestess. Tarlach has misunderstood that part. She has always been looking after mankind, even as a statue. That's only an amulet for Fomors…there's no meaning behind those words anymore…Diya…can you tell me where Tarlach is?"

I jump at the request and she must have noticed the look on my face.

"…You don't seem to trust me either. Is this because I told you I was a Fomor before?"

"…I'm sorry Mother Kristell."

Something turned inside of me, there was something I wanted to say but I didn't know what it was.

"I see…well then…" she went into another room.

I felt bad for not telling her, but I had to protect Tarlach. Priestess Kristell knew him though, and she was no longer a fomor…but who's to say that she wouldn't attack him? Just because she's a human and a priestess…no, I shouldn't doubt her like that. I don't think she would hurt him…

"This is the only item I'd ever received from Tarlach, it holds his memory. If you go to Rabbie Dungeon and offer this to the altar of the Goddess, you can see what he saw. I think then you could trust me."

She gave me a glasses pouch. I took it and held it tightly.

"…I'm sorry…Mother Kristell."

I turned away and I walked out of Dunbarton.

~*~*~

I finally got home to an empty house, feeling more exhausted than ever before. Home seemed so foreign to me. It was still morning, so that would mean that everyone was at school, though Uba and Yoyo moved away with Dot…did Ckika and Sularin even go with them?

"**Diya?"** My spirit called my name.

"What's up Zeiyo?"

"Let's take a nap! We had a hard day" he happily offered as his spirit floats around me.

_Sleep? With this much stress?_

I nodded happily nonetheless and ran to the room, pulling his spirit with me. He went into the weapon when I placed him in the corner. Quickly, I lay down on the bed and hugged my pillow. When was the last time I slept on something soft? It felt like so long ago. When the kids came home, I would offer to make them their favorites, and then call everyone just to chitchat with them.

_Right now, I'm glad that I have my kids. They're all I have left…besides my memories._

~*~*~

What the _hell_ was I doing? I was currently in Emain Macha, taking the back routes towards the castle, in case the kids saw me. Why was I worried about that? Heaven only knew, but I felt in the mood to walk.

I was going over the fence that surrounded the castle when I heard a deep voice shout out, "Hey you! Who are you!?"

_In the name of…!_

Biting back my curses, I turned to the guard and smiled as sweetly as I could, "Oh hello, I was just entering the town…is there a problem?"

_HAHAHA! Is there a problem!? You're jumping over a fence…near the castle, for heaven's sake! You're going to be stuck in the castle's jail for life!_

Charming laughter caught our attention as my knight in shining armor came to my rescue, grinning at me as I blushed and ducked my head.

"Relax Ryu, she's with me" Aodhan said offhandedly.

The knight nodded and continued his patrol while Aodhan easily lifted me off the fence and onto my feet, picking leaves out of my hair in the mean time.

"Turned into a criminal?" he teased.

"You just can't wait to use your handcuffs on me, can you?" I teased right back.

He laughed again as he led me to the town's restaurant, Loch Lios. As soon as we entered, the waitress Shena greeted us with a big smile. Obviously, Aodhan came here for lunch often enough that we had his 'regular' table by the water. She took our order and ran off.

The knight smiled at me, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

I shrugged, "My kids are going to work at the castle with you."

"Ah, Yoyo and Uba."

"That makes four of my kids you have stolen."

"Four?"

"Yoyo, Uba and Dotty…don't you have something better to do than stealing kids? If Aydub says he's working here, then I'll have to press charges against you. I don't take kidnapping too lightly mister, guard or not" I laughed, but I was alone.

Aodhan's face was cold and hard now, and his hands were clutched around the cup of water. What did I miss?

"Diya…" he grabbed my hand, "I have something to tell you" he started but Shena comes back with our orders.

"Bouillabaisse for the mademoiselle and Cow Au Vin for the gentleman, you want any drink with that?"

"Wine" Aodhan ordered. Both of us females looked at him oddly.

"Aodhan, aren't you still on duty?" I asked.

"Plus, it's only noon. Shouldn't you wait till a bit later?" Shena asked but Aodhan instead ordered their _strongest_ and _most_ expensive wine.

She left us with our food. I couldn't eat though because I was staring at him incredulously. Our food had alcohol in it already, and his food had even more than mine. Was he trying to get us drunk?

Now I felt bad; I had ordered an expensive meal. Would have enough for everything? Without thinking, I pulled out my wallet and shook my head.

"You shouldn't spend so much money."

He took my hand gently, stopping me, "Diya…"

The way he said my name made my skin crawl. The last time I heard him say my name like that was three months ago. Back when I was a wreck and had just started juggling all the kids on my own…back when my husband had just died.

"Yes Aodhan dear?" I forced a smile, but I knew he could tell that I was worried.

_I don't want to know! Don't tell me whatever it is…please? If you found Zero's body, just don't tell me! _I hoped, I prayed...

Flash backs of the dungeon played in my head. Reflexively I went to grab for the medallion, but I had forgotten that I had given it to Mother Kristell.

"Have you been home?"

Nodding, he sighed, "Diya, hasn't anyone told you about Aydub?"

I shook my head, my heart finally relaxed. Aydub was strong enough to take on anything, much like all my kids. Sighing with him, I put my hand over his, "Craig fired him? Cause I can go over to him and kick the shiny metal right out of his behind."

Our drinks arrived. Shena gave me a mean look before returning to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, girls were always getting jealous when I held mens' hands. Aodhan had noticed the look that the waitress had given me and let go. "Sorry." he apologized sheepishly.

"Don't even worry about it." I said with a wave of my hand "So what is Aydub up to? Did he beat some rookie's butt too hard? Or tell Craig what an old cook he is?"

I take a sip of my wine and cringed. This drink tasted more like liquor then wine. Swooshing the drink around, I decided to drink some more.

"No, Ay was a good kid. We all admired him, he should have worked at the castle, would have been welcomed with open arms." Aodhan says as he gulped down his drink and poured himself more.

I laughed, was the drink already affecting me? Or was it because the castle was too boring for a busy person like Aydub? "Was? Admired? I'm not some grammar police, but you're not supposed to use –ed unless it's past tense."

"Enjoying the drink?" he dodged the question, but I was starting to feel warm about now.

"Yep! I think I'll have some more…" I huffed at the memory that flashed through my head.

He noticed, like always, "What? Drink is too strong?"

"You made it strong! Don't be wimping out now" I teased as he poured me another cup, "I was just remembering…this was where Zero took me out the first time. Though he was so cheap, we ordered Croque Monsieur-- which wasn't so bad, really. Then he bought me some sugar and a bottle, we went out to the cows and drank as much strawberry milk as I wanted to make. God, tacky first date but it sticks with you after a while."

I swallowed the next drink. I knew I wasn't completely drunk, because a part of me still knew that Aodhan was going to tell me bad news.

"I remember that night. I was on duty, you got in trouble for disturbing the peace…breaking the bottle on his head?" he laughed.

"Shoot, no one makes me cook on the first date!" I defended but he simply shook his head at me.

~*~*~

Aodhan took the rest of the day off and spent it with me.

We stayed in my home town, just walking around and sharing stories. Mostly on my side, we drunk the entire bottle and I was feeling loose like a goose. Every place held a memory for me, heck! Even the beggar held a memory for me, back when I was learning how to cook. I gave him all the leftovers I created or my failed attempts.

Being the gentleman that he is, Aodhan bought me flowers and put one in my hair before slurring something about my beauty. Obviously that was the drink talking. We visited everyone in town. Everyone gave me weird looks but I shrugged it off.

We went everywhere but the Paladin Training Grounds and the Nightclub. I wasn't a young student any more. That was when I decided that it was time to get home, sundown was approaching quickly as we stood on the small island on the outskirts of town.

"Diya?"

"Hm?" I barely registered the fact that he was talking to me, but I felt his arm around me, rubbing my shoulder.

My heart nearly stopped. I forced my eyes open and stared at him with fearful eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to me before kissing my forehead.

_No…don't say it!_ I cried mentally but my mouth was frozen, tears were forming already in my eyes as I shook my head slowly.

"Aydub died about a week ago, we buried him here." He pointed to a stone at the far end of the island, unreadable from where we sat but I knew what it would have said.

"…How?"

"Bear…we couldn't even find the body. Diya?"

"I need to go home."

Highly alert, I jumped up and ran from him. Shouting was heard but I ignored it, memories flooded my mind as I somehow found my way home. I was lost in a daze on the walk, only thinking of my child.

Aydub…please don't tell me it's true. I can't lose you too.

**_Flashback_**

_I was sitting at the Tir Chonail cemetery, sitting in front of Zero's grave with flowers in my hand._

_It wasn't his real grave. The town agreed to place the gravestone here so that there would be a tangible way for the younger children to remember him by. I had told them that their father was just missing, not dead, for they had found his sword but not his body._

_This was only helpful to the youngest kids who were currently having a hard time accepting their father's disappearance._

_All the other kids were at Duncan's house. They weren't sad because we all knew that we hadn't found his body. That left some hope. But what good was hope at a time like this?_

"_Moron…idiot…stupid! Why did you leave us? What do you expect me to do now? Raise the kids on my own?! Don't think I won't remarry! Do you know how many guys are chasing after me? What man leaves his wife and kids behind?"_

"_One who wants them to have a life."_

"_Aodhan!" I cried as I tried to cover my tears, but he'd seen them._

_Sitting beside me, he wrapped his arms around me. "He left you behind so you guys could live a happy life. He was constantly moving and would go away from home for long periods of time, that wasn't good for the kids."_

_I let out a cold laugh while twisting the flower in my hand, "I expected something more realistic, like he didn't want the kids or he just didn't want to be with me. You of all people should give me something at least believable."_

"_Diya, if he didn't want the kids then he would have said so and if he didn't want to be with you, then I don't know what world you live in! That guy was still in love with you, nine kids and years after you married him."_

"_Whatever." I muttered. I didn't believe him._

_He rubbed my shoulder and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry. At least he's not dead, he is out there somewhere…he'll be back, one day. All you can do now is just watch your kids and love them as much as you can!"_

_Rolling my eyes, I pushed his arm away, "You've been rubbing my arm since the minute his sword was found…he's fine! He can buy another sword from anywhere, he's just fine."_

_He pulled me in for a tight hug and continued rubbing my shoulders, "I'm sorry."_

**_End of Flashback_**

We both knew…that was a complete lie.

I went home to find Star, Yuki, Ckika, Koriko and Sularin in the living room, doing homework with Ckika helping them all in turn. Yuki screamed as she ran over to me.

"MOMMY!"

I lifted her up and kissed her cheek. The rest just waved at me. I walked over to them and petted each child's head. Ckika pouted since I messed her hair up. "Hey guys." I said, mustering a smile.

"Mommy, are you staying home tonight?" Star asked me with her round blue eyes, pleading silently.

Laughing, I gave her another pet, "Yes baby, my next 'fun adventure' is in town so I'll be here to tuck you guys in."

The two youngest squealed as I put Yuki down, "Mom, you're happy tonight." Ckika points out.

That's just the wine... "I just had a good day, what? I'm too old to have fun?" I teased as I grabbed my daughter and tickled her sides while planting kisses on her cheek.

She started laughing and Sularin got jealous, "Hey! Mom pile!"

Before I knew it, everyone was on my back. We spent the next hour laughing and spending time together. I pushed the idea of telling the kids about Aydub. I figured that if Koriko wasn't saying, then I wasn't going to either.

~*~*~

Lying in bed, I kept moving around but thankfully I didn't cry. It wasn't too long before Zeiyo finally woke up.

"**What the hell?**" he complained a bit loudly as he rubbed his eyes.

Sitting up, I threw the pillow at his head but it just fazes through, "Hush! People are trying to sleep."

I lied back down and use my arm as a pillow. I don't hear him as he comes over to me, until he pulls my blankets off.

"**Well obviously, you're not sleeping. So what the hell is up with you sneaking out this afternoon?**" As I looked, he was standing at the edge of my bed with his arms crossed.

"You aren't my father, so what do you care?" I snap back and try to go to sleep.

"**What the…oh no you didn't!**" he screams at me.

"Shut up Zeiyo and go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"**Did you just tell me to shut up?**"

"Yes! For heaven's sake! I need to sleep damn it!" I kicked him off my bed…or would have if he was materialized. Instead my leg just fazed through.

Without even looking, I could hear the hurt in his voice and picture his face, "**…Oh…**"

"…Yeah…"

He went into his sword and left me alone. I didn't even bother going after the pillow and blanket; that would show weakness to Zeiyo.

~*~*~

I couldn't tell how much time had passed but before I knew it, the sun was rising. My body was exhausted as I sat up, having gotten not a wink of sleep. With a quick glance at the corner, I caught sight of the black weapon and I can picture my spirit.

"Zeiyo?"

Nothing happened.

Getting up, I went over to the corner and sat down, rubbing my head, and gently pulled the sword onto my lap. "Zeiyo…please talk to me…I need you."

Tears dripped down my cheek and onto the blade, awakening the spirit immediately. He appeared right beside me. "**What is wrong?!**"

Without thinking, I went to lean onto my spirit but instead crashed into the wall. He winces at the sound of the wall and my head colliding.

"Ow, that hurt!" I tried to laugh it off but he materialized and pulled me into his arms, petting my head.

"**Mistress Diya, what happened?**"

"Aydub is dead" I blurted out before going into a fit of tears. Finally admitting it made it feel more real to me than it had before.

For the entire morning, Zeiyo just held me and let me cry until I finally fell asleep.

I love Zeiyo, he always knew what to do to make me feel better.

* * *

Willow just slaughtered my baby xD but that's what happens when you keep changing the story line over and over . thank god for my beta but now my stories are shaking in fear... :3 i love it


	11. Ay's Truth: Part 1: Ello Hishima

Aydub started her own story on here, so for the next chapters me and her are going to work on it togeather. Her side is here: /s/5028842/1/Finding_a_Path

she has her own epic adventure w silly girl, betraying her family is just evil~

* * *

The next day, I found out something truly amazing about this quiet little town. It turned out, the entire village knew about Aydub.

How did I know that they knew?

Father Meven, of course, told me when I went to work with puffy red eyes. He offered me the day off but I couldn't stay home. Sister Endelyon set up a prayer session just for me, in Aydub's name. It was just the four of us, Zeiyo included. I realized that I was so glad to be part of a caring church

~*~*~

Zeiyo was currently dozing off on my back and everyone was at school, I hadn't told any of them of Ay yet, although they probably already knew. I couldn't help but wonder about something.

"Hey Zeiyo?"

The sleepy spirit appeared at my side with his eyes closed, hair messy and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Zeiyo! Wake up! I'm talking!"

With a quick whip of my hand, and a face full of wheat, he woke up and glared at me.

"_**Diya! What was that for!?**_"

"I was calling you!"

"_**Mistress**_" he whined, gazing at me with puppy eyes, "_**why are you so mean to me?**_"

I laughed and stroked him, "That's how I express love."

"_**Hmpf!**_" He floated in the air with his legs crossed, "_**So you called?**_"

"Yes! I was trying to ask you something."

"_**Yeah?**_"

"Why do you think Kori hasn't told me about Ay?"

He shrugged, "_**Maybe the same reason you don't want to tell them.**_"

"I'm the mother! I should be the very first person to know! I swear, I'm going to kill Aodhan when I get my hands around his neck!"

Zeiyo laughed, "_**You're just angry because you can't hold your drinks.**_"

_Whap!_

"_**I was only teasing!**_" He cried as he rubbed his head again.

"I'm serious! What kind of moron tells a mother that her child is dead…after getting her drunk! He's lucky the kids didn't smell it on me!"

Zeiyo was about to say something to me but saw something and stood up straight, waving.

"_**Hey you!**_"

I looked to see my daughter, who looked exactly like my husband, except with size C cups. Dusting dirt off my skirt, I stood up and reached over.

"Ckika! What are you doing here? Does Aranwen know about this?"

She hugged me back and gives Zeiyo a dagger to eat, "She knows, she let me out of school early."

"Oh."

Something was weird, maybe it was because I kept Aydub's death to myself. I pushed it to the back of my head as I pulled my daughter beside me. We silently harvested the wheat and barley from the fields.

"Hey mom?"

"Hm?"

"Last week, I was in the town square and–"

"Diya!" Endelyon came screaming from the church.

We stood up and ran over but she shook her head and shouted out something about Alby and about a horrible accident. Ckika was faster than me and heard what she said. She turned to me.

"It's Yuki! Something happened at Alby."

"_**On the way!**_" Zeiyo shouted as he left me behind.

I wanted to shout for him to slow down but instead I sped up, we left Ckika behind but I knew she would follow

~*~*~

When I reached the healer's house, I was greeted by Yuki, who ran out of the house with her arms wide open and frosting caking her face.

"Mommy!" she yelled.

"Yuki!!" I cried in relief.

I hugged her, not minding the sugar all over my dress…or the sugar rushed child that was going to await me once we got home.

"I figured you would be here soon."

Dilys stood at the front of her house with a bandaged up Trefor. I eyed the half mummy warrior and the annoyed healer.

"What happened?"

Ckika finally caught up to us.

"Mommy!" Yuki shouted with glee, "I defeated a giant spider!"

Everyone's eyes lit up, excluding Trefor and Dilys. Zeiyo looked at the child.

"_**No kidding?**_"

"Nope! Swear on my daddy's grave!"

"Yuki!" I laughed, not even giving my mind a chance to slide back into thinking about my recent grave tomb.

"Hold on! You? Took on a giant spider? On your own?" Ckika skeptically asked.

Could you blame her for being doubious?

Trefor limped over, he was holding one crutch under his arm, "I took most of its life out."

"But you're the one who let it out of the dungeon."

"Yeah? Well at least I wasn't the one who was skipping class."

"I wasn't skipping! I was walking!"

"I mean cutting!"

"I wasn't cutting! Ms. Lassar let us out!"

I was suddenly between the bickering bunch, "Hold a minute! Where is Star?" I asked, alarmed.

Ckika and Zeiyo both looked towards Alby dungeon.

"Star stayed with Uncle Duncan!"

"Oh…why didn't you stay with her?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest, she recognized the scolding technique and the cheerfulness left her voice.

"I wanted to test my lightning bolt…it killed the spider in one hit!" she told me, rather proudly.

Trefor's face turned red with embarrassment, "After I went and took most of its life!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did_ not_!"

"Did too!"

"Mom!"

~*~*~

We all went home; I got off the rest of the day due to Yuki's stunt. They went home ahead of me, due to I had to pay a visit to Duncan and thank him for watching Star...which takes an hour almost, due to his nonstop talking...and mines.

When I got home, first thing I spotted was a purple haired woman sleeping on the couch with Star clinging to her leg. Blue eyes looked up at me.

"Mommy, she keeps moving around! She is hurt I think."

Quickly, I reached over and shook the young woman.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay?" The woman's eyes shot open and stare at me, "You were tossing and turning. Bad dream?"

She nods, "Are you Diya?"

Smiling, I pat the girl's wet forehead, "Yes, that's me."

I stood up and looked over at Koriko, who looked like the cat that ate the canary. My eyes scanned the room and fell upon the secret.

"Koriko! You have some explaining! Why is my china cabinet broken!?" I demanded.

I bought that long before I had the kids, and it was somewhat important to me. Koriko laughed nervously and suddenly ideas start crawling into my head of all the outlandish things he could have possibly done.

"I seriously don't know!" he laughed uneasily but I got so angry. Memories of god knows how long had been destroyed.

I picked up a vase and threw it. It missed Koriko-- not that I was aiming at him, and smashed against the wall, just as Kori fell to the floor in despair.

"Now fix it!" I ordered firmly.

Koriko mumbled something, but I ignore him and sit down next to the guest, "So, who are you?"

"I'll spare you the long story, I'm Hishima Cornelia Saens. Nice to meet you Mrs. Light."

I tilted my head questioningly, "How did you know my last name?"

"Oh, I know Aydub. He told me about you all, though it was Star who dragged me here."

My heart skipped a beat, "You _know_ Aydub?"

Mentally, I hit myself for having hope. Her face lit up in shock for a second before sliding back into the look that I have been getting all day.

"Yeah, I knew him a while ago. He came to Bangor for a little while, something about paladin training or something. He was really good and sweet."

"So…it's true, isn't it? He's dead?" I deadpanned.

Something inside me simply could not accept the fact that another of my loved ones had died. Zero's death had pained me to no end, but now the old wound, just beginning to heal, was again violently torn open to bleed for my beloved Aydub.

_Stupid, Aodhan showed you the tombstone! Why do you do this to yourself!?_ chided my voice of reason, but my emotions refused to consider such sacrilegious ideas, for they seemed to demean Aydub.

"I'm sorry, I wish it weren't true Ms. Light." Hishima murmured sympathetically.

I felt Zeiyo's comforting presence curl around me. Smiling, I whispered a thank you to the sword and I'm sure he was smiling back. Suddenly Ckika's voice broke through my thoughts

"Aydub is–"

The door swings open, "I'm home!"

I glanced at Ckika before turning to the door. Sularin walked in, combing her hair with her fingers.

"Welcome home Sul."

"Oh, we have a guest?"

Hishima stands up and extands her head, "Hi, I'm Hishima Cornelia Saens, but you can just call me Hishima."

Sularin shot me a questionable glance which I returned with a smile and a shrug. She shook the girl's hand.

"I'm Sularin Light."

I stood up now, brushing my skirt off and stroking Yuki on the head.

"If anyone needs me, I think I need a bath." I announced "Working in the fields all day can get pretty dirty."

~*~*~

"Mom?"

Watermelon scented shampoo was dripping down my back as the quiet voice echoed the tiled room.

"Yeah hunny?"

I heard the toilet seat being closed, the hard plastic slamming against the porcelain followed by a soft 'sorry'.

"Are you okay mom?"

"Yep! I just needed a good hot shower."

"In the afternoon?"

Rolling my eyes would have been useless since a thin curtain separated me and her, "I deserve to get pampered as well!"

I could almost hear Ckika roll her own eyes but then it got silent, besides the sound of the water. It was slightly uncomfortable, bathing with her in the same room. Not that it was uncommon, I had bathed with all my kids when they were younger. I still bathe with Star and Yuki sometimes, but Ckika was already grown.

Anyone with half a brain could see that she wanted to talk to me about something. I just prayed it wasn't about boys or anything too personal. Those type of 'talks' could wait for when I'm dressed and not worried about when the last time someone scrubbed down the tub was.

I was in middle of rinsing my hair of the fruity shampoo when Ckika asked me, "Mom, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

_Let me find out a boy got you pregnant! I'll rip his limbs from his body!_

"It's about–"

"Mom! I have to talk to you!" screamed Sularin, who just opened the door without even knocking.

"What the hell Sul!"

"Ckika, get out. I need to talk to mom, _alone_."

"I was here first!"

Groaning, I leaned my head on the wall, listening to the two girls bicker. This went on for about five minutes before I snapped back to attention.

"Get. Out!" Sularin pushed Ckika out of the bathroom and I heard the door lock, followed by banging from the younger sister.

"Sularin, what's _so_ important that no one can wait for me to finish my shower?"

Knowing my daughter, she sat right on the sink, letting her feet hit the cupboard door beneath the sink.

"It's about a boy."

"Stop right there!" I ordered, "Go to my room and sit on my bed, I'm getting out right now and then we can talk, okay?"

"Okay!" She left the door open and ran off.

I quickly finished my 'relaxing' shower, put on my pajamas and went to my room.

Zeiyo and Sularin were on my bed, chatting up a storm that could be heard from outside the door. As soon as I walked in, Sularin was on my arm while Zeiyo jumped on my bed, why he was excited to see me, was a mystery.

"Mom! Can I tell you now?"

Zeiyo pulled me on the bed and wrapped his arms around my neck, keeping me in place.

_When the hell did I sign up to be kidnapped?_

"Okay! Okay! Don't choke me! I need my throat to breathe, thank you very much."

Zeiyo loosed his grip as Sularin sat on my lap, "Mom, there's this boy at school."

Wrapping my arms around her, "Okay…"

"Okay! I also work with him too."

"At the school?"

Did I ever mention? Sularin is a student and a part time worker, Stewart told me that she was very bright and would be nice to have around. Running errands for him, working in the library and stuff. Sularin would be great as a teacher.

"Yep!"

"_**Is he cute?**_"

I stare at my spirit with dubious eyes, "You wouldn't know a cute guy if he came and bit you on the nose."

"_**That's not true!**_"

"Oh really?" Sularin leaned over me, "Who's a cutie?"

Zeiyo sweated a storm as he looked around, "_**Well…err…um…Diya's husband!**_"

We roll our eyes, "Someone else."

"_**Um…Tarlach?**_"

Instantly, I glare at the spirit but Sularin tilts her head.

"The mage warrior?"

Zeiyo stares at me, "_**Yes?**_"

I look at the girl on my lap, she is currently thinking to herself.

"Yeah…he's cute. Don't you think so mom?"

"What? Why would I know how he looks? I never met him before." I snapped, a little too quickly. Sularin didn't notice.

"Pictures at the library…plus, Father Meven knew him so I bet you've seen pictures."

"Oh…pictures! Well sure, he's not bad looking." I muttered hurriedly.

My violet orbs shifted around, now I wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible or at least change topics.

"So, about this boy?"

Sularin grins, "Well he _is_ cute, a bit shy at first. He is so kind to me mom, he's very helpful with the stuff I'm force to do around the town."

"He sounds like a sweetheart! Who is he?"

My child's face turns pink and she starts playing with the imaginary string, "Who is he? Well…I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"…Someone else likes him."

I tried to stand up but her weight isn't something you can easily push off, "He's dating someone!?"

"No! He doesn't even know that she likes him…he's kind of slow."

My three second anger flare disappeared as I pull her closer, "So you want to beat her to it?"

She nodded, and Zeiyo raised his arm in the air.

"_**I approve!**_"

We both looked at him oddly, "Approve of what?" I asked in the who-made-your-opinion-count/annoyed voice.

He laughed and put his head behind his head, "_**I was just helping, right Sul?**_"

She nodded, but I rolled my eyes, "Sure. I approve too."

"Yay!"

She jumped off my lap and danced around, Zeiyo holding her hands and twirling along with her. I sighed and laid back on my bed.

_What have I just agreed to let date my daughter? _

~*~*~

"Alright, let's give Hishima some room to breathe" I scolded my youngest daughters.

Star and Yuki climbed off the violet hair woman and returned to their seats. Sularin and Ckika were glaring each other down for the incident in the bathroom.

Hishima smiled, "This is really good Mrs. Light."

"You don't have to call me that, Diya would just be fine. And thank you, I can teach you the recipe later. It's a family recipe! I taught it to Uba, Ckika and Sularin. The little angels next to you are going to learn it, once they can stand next to a flame."

Star and Yuki stuffed their faces with the Light Family's Secret Roasted Chicken, orange rice and tons of biscuits. Ckika and Sularin fought over every piece of food they had to get on their plate. Hishima and I carried a conversation.

I heard a knock on the door. I looked questioningly at the kids and they looked back at me with equally surprised expressions. Next thing we knew, Kim was barging into the house through the window.

"Hey Grandma, I'm back!" she smirked, vaulting over the countertop and executing a perfect landing on my floor.

"Who is that?" Hishima whispered.

At that moment, Zeiyo walked into the room, "It's the devil's reincarnation! What are you doing breaking through the window!" he screamed as he moved to stand in front of me.

Kim glared at the spirit as Makoto materialized and smiled eerily at everyone.

"_Hello ladies_."

"_**Hey! Take it easy Romeo!**_"

"Alright, calm down Zeiyo" I pulled the spirit's hand and he instantly quieted down, "Kim, you can sit with us and eat."

"Thanks Grandma." Kim sat down and dug in without a second to waste. Makoto complemented me on my cooking…but he can't eat, so it wasn't a very tactful move.

Hishima tilts her head, "Why does she call you Grandma?"

I glared at the young assassin as she swallowed a mouth full of chicken, "Because she's old."

"Oh? You're not related?"

Kim and I take one look at each other and glare at the young woman, "What are you trying to say?" I hiss.

"I look _way_ better than her!"

"In your dreams! Go hit puberty, then come back and talk."

"If I'm cute now, imagine when I grow up. I'll put your face to shame."

"That's it! Zeiyo!"

"_**Right!**_"

My spirit takes the fighting stance as Kim jumps on the table with Makoto in her hand, Star and Yuki let out childish screams and hide under the table.

Sularin tackles Kim as if she was a pro football player, it took us all by surprise.

"Off my mother!"

"Let me go! You son of a–"

"Enough!" I slap my hand on the table and everyone acts normal, "Can we eat dinner calmly?"

Everyone stares at me for a minute before Kim knocks Sularin over and gains dominance, the youngest girls stay under the table while Sularin tries to take on the assassin. I sit back down and grab my cup. Hishima looks at me.

"Want me to grab some wine?"

Flashbacks of Aodhan swamp my mind, "No thanks, I'm trying not to become an alcoholic" I swallow my cup of juice.

Ckika sits next to me and pulls me close, I look at her, alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Aydub! He's still–"

Her eyes gazed past me, and my heart started beating faster. I told myself to slow down and not to jump ahead but I can't help it as I grabbed her hand and urged her to continue.

"…Forget I said anything, it must have been a ghost. I guess the library's ghosts are finally getting to me."

She left for her room. I looked over at Hishima, who shrugged.

"Tomorrow, we should all go out to Glenis' restaurant."

I agreed, "That sounds good." I said.

We broke up Kim and Sularin, grabbed the girls out from under the table and we all confirmed the arrangments.

~*~*~

Hishima slept over, after I practically forced her, although she still refused to put anyone out of their room and slept on the couch.

We did as she had said, we went to Glenis' for breakfast. I ordered a large family size roasted bacon, potato egg salad and bread for everyone. I had to make strawberry milk for everyone, and thankfully there were plenty of cows in town.

Hishima was helping Star and Yuki not spill any food on their outfits while I kept Kim entertained as Sularin and Ckika quickly inhaled their food. Their classes were going to start momentarily and they didn't want to be late.

"Mommy!" Star called out to me.

"Yes hunny?" I said, slurping my milk. Who needs manners?

"Can I get Zeiyo something to eat?"

My spirit appeared out of nowhere with a smile planted on his face, "_**Starlin! You're such an angel!**_"

She giggled, I rolled my eyes at my spirit's singularly profound prowess at sucking up to people. I gave her twenty thousand gold and told her to buy as many things as she could, the more expensive the better. She went off. Hishima looked at me incredulously and I waved my hand lightly.

"Dunbarton is a safe place, and twenty thousand is nothing. Zeiyo can eat my entire bank empty…if I let him that is."

"_**Mistress Diya!**_" he faked a pained look but I hold his hand.

"Want some violins for your tears?"

He stuck his tongue out and Kim shrugged, "We should head to Rabbie Dungeon and drop that pass the succubus gave you."

I agreed. I told her last night about what had happened so far. Sularin looked at me worriedly, "You're going back to dungeoning?"

"Yes dear, it's okay though. I'll be perfectly fine and I'll be back before dinner."

Softly, I smoothed my daughter's hair before I pulled Ckika into a hug. Kim rolled her eyes at the obvious display of affection while Hishima giggled.

"You're all like one big happy family."

Suddenly, from near Nerys' shop, a high pitched scream was heard.

_Starlin!_

In an instant, the entire family was off.

_Please, let her be safe! Goddess, please don't take another. _I prayed, my torn heart aching in protest at the thought.

* * *

I LOVE MY BETA READER! w though she takes forver (though I don't even write that fast) AND she makes such mean jokes (that make me laugh) AND FINALLY for just being too damn awsome w I vote for burning the beat reader! and giving me her brain :3


	12. Ay's Truth: Part 2: Dark Knight Arrives

Star was standing in front of Nerys's shop with a big grin on her face.

"Mommy! It's Aydub!"

_Please, tell me this isn't a hallucination!_ Not knowing if I had said or thought it, I start to cry as I saw the familiar features of my son, although my mind was telling me that I was seeing ghosts.

Sularin snapped me out of my reverie, "Get him!"

Aydub maneuvered through our grasps and jetted off, leaving us tailing him desperately. Star and Yuki were the fastest, since they weren't carrying anything with them.

I watched the two girls tackle Ay, pushing him to the ground. They're out of hearing distance but I nearly tripped because of what I saw. He smiled at them and suddenly they sprinted back to me, giggling and squealing.

_What in Cichol's name just happened!?_

"Girls, stay behind but keep up!" I shouted as we passed the two munchkins. They grinned and gave me thumbs up.

Ckika and Sularin were easily outrunning me while Koriko and Hishima cheated and took a short cut.

We went around the town and down what felt like every alley before we finally had him cornered.

"A wall! Ha, we have him trapped!" Ckika screamed.

Just as we thought we had him, he started climbing up the wall. One glance at my spirit and he knew what to do.

"Yes! Now I'm–" Ay never got to finish his sentence as Zeiyo grabbed him.

"_**Sorry Aydub, but Diya wants you with her**_."

"Dammit all Zeiyo! Let me go! You seriously don't understand what's going on!" he shouted.

_What could have been so bad that you had to tell your mother that you were dead?_ I thought I would be sad but instead I was angry- no, incensed. A part of me wanted to slap some sense into the boy's head until he apologized and another part of me wanted to smother him in a never ending hug.

Zeiyo floated in front of us, since we were all almost out of breathe.

"Aydub" I started out, my voice was soft, "you're not dead! I'm so happy…AND INFURATED" I step over to him, about to let my body do whatever it needs to. Whether it be slap or hug him- I was voting for the slap though.

Before I knew it, Hishima stood between us and slapped him first. My eyes bulged out of my head and I jumped at the sound of her hand meeting his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed almost at the top of her lungs, clearly, she was angrier than me.

Tears started falling down her cheeks, "H-Hishima, look. I'm sorry just that you –" he tried to say.

"Don't say sorry to me! You've lied to all your family! They all thought you were dead!" she screamed at him, "You should have told them you were alive! They would have protected you!"

"If I would have gone to them it would have caused more problems! If I would have gone there, the Emain Macha officials would have kidnapped them to coerce me into walking to my own execution! Don't you dare tell me what to do because you basically did the same damn thing!"

We all jumped back now but I was the first to rush over, "Aydub, this isn't like you. Now tell me what's wrong."

Placing my hands on his face, I quickly withdrew my hand from his flushed skin. "Aydub you're burning up."

He just shook his head. Something told me that something terrible has happened. Something that Ay thinks is so bad that people are after him.

"Mom, what's going on?" Sularin stepped closer but is at the same time kept her distance, "Why isn't Aydub talking and just shaking his head?"

"_**Diya, I don't think that this is going too well, I think that–**_"

Ay let out a tortured scream and pulled his body away, "Zeiyo! Let me down!"

Instantly Zeiyo obeyed and dropped him. I tried to tell him not to let go but it was too late, Ay was already sprawled on the ground. As I moved forward to help him up, the entire family followed to crowd around him.

"Get off!" he shrieked desperately.

He threw us all off and started walking backwards, clutching his head tightly. Before any of us could reach him again, a cloud of black something started swarming around him, like a tornado.

"Aydub! Nooo! Mama, what's wrong with Aydub?" Yuki squealed, latching onto my skirt.

I held everyone close, afraid that the black swarm would spread. "I don't know Yuki!"

That was probably the most truly terrifying sentence that had ever come out of my mouth. And now was the worst time for it to have been said. _I don't know..._ it was always not knowing that was the scariest.

Right before our eyes, the black swarm suddenly settled down and I saw a gleaming, pulsating, almost _living_ armor like _something _crawling its way up Aydub's body. Something in my mind clicked. I knew that armor, I had seen it before.

"Found him!" A voice called out, "Over here!"

The helmet was almost completely done engulfing whatever was left of Ay when an arrow found its way into his forehead.

"Aydub!"

His body fell and the helmet melted away before it could cover him. Hishima was the first to recover from the shock and ran over to him.

"Aydub? Aydub!"

I looked behind me and saw Craig and Aodhan. Aodhan pulled me up and behind him.

"Get away from Aydub, Diya!"

"Aodhan, what is the meaning of this?" I exclaimed angrily, "You said he was dead!"

"He's a traitor! Look at the armor that just somehow appeared around him!"

As I stared blankly at the glowing, intricate, and dark armor, the memories of the Dark Knight who attacked me came flooding back. I had to make sure.

"Aydub…What is that armor Aodhan?"

My eyes were glued onto my son but I still heard as Aodhan told me, "That's the armor of a traitor, a Dark Knight. By the looks of that armor, he's almost to the top of the ranks."

I cover my mouth. I could feel a cry welling up in my throat; the thought of loosing Ay was almost unbearable and I blurted out before I even thought.

"He…he's not the same, is he?"

Aodhan's hands moved up to my shoulders and he pulled me into a tight hug, "No. The boy you knew is gone forever Diya, I'm sorry."

_Hadn't he known how much I loved-no still love- him? If he was having a problem, why couldn't he come to me first? Why would he run away from us?_

"Aodhan…What…Why was he running?"

"He obviously forgot who you were, that's what happens when someone converts."

Koriko ran over and kicked Aodhan's leg, demanding, "Give me back my brother!"

Yuki and Star joined in now, I stepped away from Aodhan and from the corner of my eye I saw something black appear out of nowhere.

Everyone jumped back in surprise. A Chaos Knight, complete with the deadly ornamental horns jutting from the sides of his helmet, stood calmly where Ay had previously lain.

"So, a freaking little arrow would kill me huh?" The voice gave it away. It was Ay, and although I couldn't see because of the helmet, I could tell he was smirking, in a way that sent shivers down my spine, and apparently affected the others similarly.

"A-Aydub, w-w-we're…" Aodhan began stammering but Ay cut him off.

"Heh, you what? Now what are you going to do?"

I shot a furtive glance at Aodhan who already had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

A loud greeting came out of nowhere, "Heyo! So these guys causing trouble for you Aydub?"

This maroon/brunette haired boy came out of nowhere and the soldiers got on their knees. Later on, I would learn that he was Silas, one of Ay's friends. The boy nudged them and they spoke up, their voices shaking.

"S-sorry sir, we were only following orders…"

The Chaos Knight let out an 'evil' laugh, "So just because someone is more intimidating you say sir and acknowledge him? Pretty pathetic for the apparent Paladins of Erinn."

Aodhan drew his sword and lunges for the knight, though I could only see my precious son instead of a murderous traitor. "You smug little fool!" he snarled.

"Aodhan, no!" I screamed and grabbed his hand. He looks at me angrily for a second, "Please…I don't want to lose another."

Just by the way his eyes softened, I knew he would do what I asked, "Alright Diya, this is a favor to you". He turned to the knight, "Aydub, if you cause any havoc or disrupt anything, we'll hunt you down and kill you."

He sheathed his sword and walked away. I nodded, giving him tacit thanks. Then Silas sighed loudly and exaggeratedly.

"Ahhhhh! Man, this guy is a lot tougher than I thought!"

He thumped the knight on the back of the head and the helmet fell off, showing the same old face of my son. I smiled. _He's still him_ I thought to myself.

The two boys glanced at each other and they started cracking up, while we all stared at them like they needed straight jackets. I'm sure they did. Who in their right minds found a Dark Knight funny?

Ay looked down. Star and Yuki were banging on his leg.

Yuki started with, "Big brother…" but Star continued, "…are you still…" They give him the cutest eyes, "Aydub?" they ask in unison.

Ay bent over and smiles, hugging them, "Yeah, I'm still me guys. I'm not any different… although I look different, I guess."

The rugrats pulled him into a tight hug and squealed loudly and enthusiastically, "Big brother is home!"

I was sure that he'd gone deaf by now, chaos knight or not. He pulled their arms off his neck and looked over at us. Suddenly, I felt the rage from earlier. _Where does my son come from, thinking he can... _"You stayed away from us, hiding for weeks. You even had Ckika and Koriko keep a secret like that. _**Do you realize how worried I was**_?" I screamed while throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

Inside, I laughed. Even with the Chaos armor, my son still knew that when I shouted then he better assume the position! He bit his lip, "Mom, I'm sorry. Just that they were trying to kill me and…well…you know."

I laughed loudly and jumped on him, "You dork! You worried me so much."

Happily, I buried my head in his armor as he pats my head. The cold armor burned my skin slightly but I figured that as long as Ay didn't go evil, I wouldn't mind. Before I knew it, everyone was on the boy.

Everyone wanted a piece of Ay, the youngest girls started climbing him and pulling his hair as if he's Rapunzel. Ckika and Sul were just poking him, probably trying to irritate him while Koriko jabbed his head and Hishima kissed his cheek. Feeling left out, I started nudging his leg and his eyes began twitching.

"What is it?" he shouted, obviously annoyed.

"Are you alright?" we all asked at once.

He face palms his forehead and laughs, "Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!"

Everyone now started asking-well, more like interrogating him about being a Dark Knight, though I gave all of them the 'if you so much as _try_ to become a Dark Knight, I'll personally slap you back to Novice level' glare. They got the hint but they kept chattering loudly. I saw Kim finally appear.

"So a Dark Knight huh? Been wanting to fight one for a while" she threatened while cracking her knuckles.

_Oh no, here she goes again_. I face palmed my forehead and shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood for a fight. Who are you?"

I stepped up to Ay, admitting that I actually knew her, "Her name is Kim, she's kind of like a new family member." Considering that I knew people in the family who were far _more_ insane than Kim, it wasn't much of an overstatement. It was sad to admit but it was true.

The mini assassin scoffed, "Family member? Puh-lease, I'm just helping grandma here do stuff."

My eye twitched at the nickname and mentally I imagined me telling Ay to beat her up, him doing so, and winning. Ah, mental violence always made me feel better.

"What are you, a fomor?" Ay asked(demanded) and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. As if he was able(allowed) to make accusations against fomors considering…

Kim raises Makoto, "Yup! You wanna fight now?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't want to fight right now", he looked over at us, "I'd actually rather go home."

Silas cheered Aydub on first and I tried to glare at the boy to get him to shut up. Aydub just got an arrow through his head, and I didn't need Ay and Kim fighting constantly, which was bound to happen if there was a first time. Before I knew it, however, the youngest girls were cheering him on and Ay started laughing. Something blue/white hit his side and I could see the chilly air puffing out around Ay's hip. He fell on his ground on one knee and grabbed the cold side.

"You _want_ to fight?"

Oh dear god! Please tell me that it was just the armor being retarded and messing with Ay's head. I cover my eyes and shake my head vigorously.

I could still hear all the commotion, the sounds of arrows piercing the sky and Kim crying in pain.

"Agh! You're an archer?" she asked, surprised and angry, her voice wasn't as cocky as it was before.

"Yeah, surprise, isn't it? It's kinda useful when you can shoot five arrows one after the other too!"

I heard Ay grunt as something attacked him. Worried that it might be Kim's wolf, I looked up to see the boys on the ground, knocking up dust, and Kori with the upper hand.

He was shouting, "You gonna stop it!? You've already fought, so stop!" and he punched Aydub.

Ay stared at him for a second, before, "Alright, alright…"

I sighed in relief but I could see Kim trying to leave unnoticed.

Rolling my eyes playfully, I walked over and patted her on the back. She pretended to not care but I knew that she at least felt a bit better. At least enough not to attack him in his sleep, which is all I care about.

"Guess I'll just take my leave then…"

I spun around and stared. Aydub was walking towards us but it looked more like he was being pulled- apparently by air. He flinched for a second before sighing.

"Sorry…" We couldn't help but stare, not really sure what to say. Did my son take drugs or something without me knowing? He quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned his head, "I mean, sorry I caused all this hell."

The youngest girls tugged on Ay's pants, "No need to say sorry big brother", they smiled, "we always forgive you!"

Being the adorable children that they were, they hugged his leg. Ay just laughed and hugged them back, falling for their cuteness, "Thanks you two."

Ckika and Sularin walked over, Ckika said, "You're a freakin idiot, you know that?" with a quick whack across his head, she got her point across.

"You _seriously_ worried us." Sularin crossed her arms and death glared him.

A part of me cried. My daughters were becoming such strong women…at the expense of my son's health. The youngest were going to learn one day, after they realized that their cuteness had the power to control men.

"And let's not forget he _was_ trying to protect you guys" Silas began, "if he did go to you guys, he probably would have killed you. The first couple of his transformations were wild, and he can't remember anything. So you should actually be thankful he didn't go back to you guys."

He patted Ay's shoulder and whispered something. As soon as he got up, Hishima glomped him and kissed him, "Never do that again!"

_I had to do a retake, did this girl just kiss my son!?_

"Wait a minute! Hishima! Did you just kiss my baby?" I stormed over there, ready to kick anyone's butt.

"Yes I did" she stated casually while hanging from his neck, "He's my boyfriend" she stuck her tongue out and grinned.

For the oddest reason, I couldn't help but laugh. Ay started laughing too, though I'm sure it was for an entirely different reason. Although, a piece of me couldn't help but be a bit sad, for I missed out on a piece of Ay's life, something which I had never before done to any of my children.

I started dazing out until I heard, "…you must be Tarlach, Hishima."

The girl smiled, "Yup, the three lost warriors."

"Yeah…"Ay smiled happily and everyone jumped on him, though, me being a dignified mother, I just stared at Kim while dazing out again.

She was glaring down Ay, and I could already see her plotting an attack. Then my mind drifted back to Tarlach.

I decided.

It was time to finish up this quest for him, because Kristell must have been worried sick about him. As worried as I was about my husband and as much I was about Ay.

Though in all the brain fuzzle, I realized something. Hishima looked _nothing_ like Tarlach- they weren't even the same _gender_ for crying out loud- so where did they get the idea of them being the 3 lost warriors?

* * *

YESH! It's not my fault!! Ay is a guy . will stay a guy until I think in g2 but that's her story xD Not mines (it makes sense later). AND Burning ur body is better! Because any other way, ur body might turn into a zombie and want your brain back.  
CLASSIC = GOOD!

I dont need to be hiring Zombie Slayers now just because I want your brain . Also, I'll take the brain out before I burn you :D YAY! AND I LOVE YOU BETA READER!!! (i won't say names so no one else can take her :o)

And to Kim, Ay, Sul and everyone xD


	13. Meet Kim's Brother

So we don't get confused. Cause even I have a problem remembering how spirits talk.

Kim's spririt is: _Makoto_

Diya's spirit is: _**Zeiyo**_

Minaro's spirit is: _**Bumblebee**_

"You do know that I believe your son Adyub is an ass."

"His names _Aydub, _Kim."

"Whatever. I'll be waiting for you outside the dungeon."

"..."

"See you later Grandma...."

"See you later twerp!"

I frowned as I saw Diya drop something on the altar and vanish. I told her I would wait for her outside the dungeon, but I was impatient sometimes.

God, it was so boring right now.

I missed the other assassins; it was always interesting around them. Closing my eyes, I recalled their blood spattered around the small island we had been hiding out on.

_Tsk, stupid Paladins. I can tell that Aydub was once one of them, which really ticks me off._

"_Kim?" _asked a soft voice from beside me.

"Yes Makoto?" I replied, standing up from the grass and stretching. Makoto gave me a reassuring smile, floating in the air lazily.

"_You thinking about that night?"_

I shook my head at my spirit and glared at him, my sweet little Makoto.

"No, but now I'm thinking about it! Thanks a TON Makoto." I grumbled.

I looked around for something interesting, bored out of my mind as I waited for Diya to hurry up. A young boy, who was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises, stepped out of the dungeon.

From what I could see (Other than that he was pretty banged up) he was a few years younger than me, with brown hair that covered his eyes slightly.

"Whoa! You ok kid?!" I exclaimed, already smothering him with bandages. "What the hell did you fight?!"

"A succubus." He said through gritted teeth.

"I hate those bitches" I snorted, "You know, it's kind of stupid to go in there without a friend."

"I needed gold and a scroll."

"Pfft, scrolls are cheap you idiot."

"Well I'm broke."

"Why do you need a scroll anyway?!"

"I'm a bard."

"...Kinda stupid for a bard to go in there alone."

The kid frowned and glared at the ground.

I smirked and finished tending to his wounds; the kid sure was a mess.

"Minaro."

I frowned.

"Pardon?"

"Minaro, that's my name, Minaro Ragi."

I glared at the kid.

"That couldn't be your name."

"Why?"

"Minaro Ragi, my brother, is _dead; _Paladins killed him along with about 50 other assassins."

He looked confused, "Wasn't that news kept away from the public? I watched them burn the bodies before anyone could find out."

I glared at him before looking at his eyes.

Red. Bright claret with deep crimson undertones met my gaze defiantly.

I frowned before giving him a hug.

"Well then Minaro Ragi, I'm Kim... Kimariaka Ragi."

I'm pretty sure he was smiling.

"I'm 13..... Your 10...... It's hard to believe that it was only a few years ago when the assassins were killed."

"Yeah..."

We sat down by the goddess statue and began talking, to catch up.

"Whoa! You got a wand spirit?!" exclaimed Minaro as Makoto floated around him with a grin.

"No duh, and aren't you going to introduce us to yours?" I relied in a bored tone, patting his head.

The spirit in his leather long bow came out with a grin, winking at me.

"**Hey Minaro, who's this **_**fine**_** young lady."**

Minaro rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Bumblebee."

I snickered and our spirits cheerfully went back into their weapons after I gave them a few spare daggers.

I heard Diya come out from the dungeon.

"_**Kim! A younger man?! What about Comgan!"**_

I turned to glare at Zeiyo, Diya's annoying spirit.

"He's my brother, you idiotic ass."

"_**..."**_

"Hi! I'm Minaro!"

Diya smiled at my little brother.

"He's so cute! He has the same eyes as you Kim!"

"_**Really? All I can see is the halo on the kids head and devil horns on Kim's."**_

I growled at the spirit.

"Zeiyo!" Diya chided, but her laughter ruined her serious pose, "Come on you guys, let's go to Priestess Kristell."

"Sure, whatever, Grandma."

We walked all the way to the Dunbarton church, Minaro and Makoto chattering the entire way.

"... Hello, I see that you're back... Do you believe me now...? I wasn't trying to hurt Tarlach or anything. I only want to know how he's doing. You still seem reluctant... Well then...I have a favor to ask."

".... So Grandma, mind explaining what in Baol is going on?!" I exclaimed bluntly. I knew about Kristell being a Bondi Gordisse (Sucky Bitch) but I have NO CLUE what's going on.

I also knew that Kristell must have been really stupid to turn human for the fomor hating druid.

"Kim!" shouted Diya.

Makoto giggled at the 'Baol' part. He knew how much of a hell it was.

"Tell Tarlach how I am doing and let him know...that I really want to meet him... that I have something I want to tell him... that should be okay...right? ...If you understand how hard it is for a woman to reveal her true intentions and her past... Please do this favor for me..."

I growled and Minaro put his hand on my back to calm me down.

Looking at Diya, I saw that she was trying to hide her unhappiness.

"Fine, we'll do it-" I cut Diya off.

"-But if Tarlach is as much of a jerk to someone who used to be a fomor as he is to me, I swear to fucking Cichol that I'll tear him apart, LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB!" I said in anger, waving my arms in the air.

Makoto and Minaro laughed at what I said, knowing that I wouldn't actually do that, while Kristell, Diya, and Zeiyo all looked at me in shock.

"What?!" I snapped, standing up and stalking down the stairs. "I have a waxen wing, so let's go!"

Minaro apologized before running after me, Makoto, Zeiyo, and Diya behind him.

What can I say, I hate Bondi Gordisse. (Succubi)

Sure, I may suck at fomor language, but I know the basics!

"_**Kim! How could you be so rude to a priestess!?**_" Zeiyo scolded me.

"How can you question one that could join your enemies in five seconds flat?" I countered, Zeiyo was silenced.

I pulled out the waxen wing and warped us to Tir Chonaill, where we then walked towards Sidhe Sneachta. The guard nodded at Diya as we passed.

~**Sidhe Sneachta**~

It was colder than usual today, I could tell you that much.

Dammit, Diya was freezing. Why couldn't she wear warmer clothing? Only she would wear a _Short_ Swordsmanship School Uniform in a field of _snow_.

I scoffed and pulled off my robe, handing it to Diya.

"Minaro's cold too...give it to him."

_Oh yes, she offers the eleemosynary* robe to another, though her own teeth chatter!_

"Minaro can manage. He has a robe in his bag... and I know for a fact that I can live in the cold longer then you can Grandma!" I countered.

Diya started shouting angry things at me, but I ignored her and helped Minaro put on his robe.

-Crunch-

Was I the only one that heard that?

I turned and saw a black grizzly cub.

"Oh crap..... Diya, scream as loud as you can."

Then the bear slammed Diya into a tree.

"TARLACH! BEAR TARLACH!" I shouted, charging up firebolt to distract the grizzly "HELP! DIYA'S HURT! HELP!"

I continued shooting at it for a few moments, Makoto helped me out.

"Kim! Diya's hurt!" Minaro shouted at me. Zeiyo started to attack the bear while I tossed bandages and healing potions to Minaro.

"ROAR!"

Turning, I saw bear Tarlach beating the other bear to a bloody pulp.

If I wasn't still pissed off about Kristell I would have cheered.... maybe.

~Few Hours Later~

Sighing, I looked over at Diya's unconscious body that we had placed by the fire I made.

Bears really hated her for some reason, I was just glad that Tarlach saved us.

_Hey wait, I'm glad?! I could have destroyed that bear if my daggers had full durability!_

"God..." I grumbled, looking over my daggers "I wish there was a weapons shop here."

Minaro looked up at me before playing his flute by the fire again. When the song was done he glanced at Tarlach.

"Hey Tarlach? Is there a weapons shop nearby?"

"...You're asking about a weapons shop at a remote place like this...? If there was a weapons shop here, people would begin coming around here too often..."

"Go on?"

"...Then there would probably be hunters who would try to hunt innocent bears minding their own business." he concluded.

"I would like to hunt this innocent bear."

Tarlach and Zeiyo glared at me.

"Kidding....." I grumbled, smiling softly as I watched Minaro play really fast notes on his flute "Nice song Minaro. What's it called?"

"The guy that sold it to me last year called it 'Tir Na Nog'......"

"...It sounds... ok..." commented Tarlach as I added more wood to the fire.

"Makoto please pass me more bandages and a phoenix feather..."

"_Yes Kim!"_

"I just need to change her bandages and then check for any infections from the bear's claws... Oh, Minaro, pass me some holy waters please."

"_Wouldn't she make a great healer Tarlach? Zeiyo?"_

"_**If she wasn't so rude all the time!"**_

"..."

"Here's the holy water Kim!"

I changed the bandages on her arms, since the time when I fought Tarlach I've made sure I had lots of healing supplies.

Luckily, the bear's claws only scratched her arms and nipped her head. But since the head injury wasn't as bad as her arms I didn't bother with bandages.

"Thank you Minaro, Makoto." I replied simply "Ok! It should be safe to wake her without her being in too much pain!"

"That's great!"

"... Too much pain?" The druid questioned.

"Yes 'Lach. She might be in a bit of pain. Who wouldn't after getting knocked into a tree by a black grizzly bear?" I questioned the druid sarcastically.

Would you like to her my thoughts on Mr. Angst?

Well, I guess he's a decent person. He has enough feelings to care for Diya, which is good, but he's a total ASS to fomors.

He's less rude to Minaro than he is to me, but that's probably just because he's younger.

Tarlach is also pretty strong... when he's a bear. But he certainly has problems, I mean, how old is he?

"..." The orange asshole stared at me.

"Hey Minaro! Play that song again!" I commanded.

"Ok sister..." My angelic little fomor brother muttered, putting the reed to his lips and taking a breath.

I hummed the tune of the song as I blessed Diya's items and put a new dry blanket underneath her.

~Later~

"...Ugh, what ran me over?" Diya groaned, I grinned and gave her some water.

"A stray black grizzly bear." I replied and pointed to Tarlach "And you'd better give him the... priestess news."

"You didn't tell him...?"

"I don't help sucky bitches."

I'm sure that if Diya was at full health, she would have laughed at that but instead she just grinned.

We both began walking towards the others, where Tarlach was giving Minaro a few tips on how to improve his instrument playing.

"Grandma's awake." I announced "But, well, I'm kinda out of mana so I can't fully heal her up."

Zeiyo smirked, "You three are kinda like the three warriors!" he exclaimed. I frowned and gave the spirit a look that said 'Do explain.'

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mistress Diya is a warrior like Ruairi, Kim is a mage like Tarlach, and Minaro is an archer like Mari!"

My jaw dropped in realization.

I glared at Zeiyo and pointed a finger at Tarlach.

"Wait one second, did you just say I was like TARLACH?! The master of all emoness?!"

Diya snickered as she watched me rant.

"I am NOT an orange wearing druid! In fact, unlike this loser, I can also fight with regular weapons, dammit!"

I received a death glare from Tarlach.

"Plus, Minaro is an all around fighter you fucking moron!"

Diya laughed and watched me plop down in the snow, now silently steaming.

"By the way Tarlach, Priestess Kristell wanted us to tell you that she's doing fine and that she's staying in Dunbarton... she really wants to meet you and talk to you again, is that ok? She asked me where you were..." Diya told the druid (that orange bastard!).

"Kristell...in....Dunbarton? She asked about my whereabouts...because she wants to see me again...?"

I glared at the druid.

"...I can't accept her feelings... But...if it's her, she might be able to translate this book."

Tarlach pulled a book out from his robe.

"…Could you give this to her…? Tell her it's my last request…if she could just translate this book…"

Before Diya could take it Minaro snatched it and tossed it to me. I skimmed past the pages, understanding little bits and pieces of it.

"Interesting...." I stated with a smirk, passing it to Diya.

"Wait, can't _you_ just translate the book?"

I frowned, "No, as I'm 'A fomor who can't even read her own writing.'" I replied, using my best Tarlach voice.

Makoto laughed.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Diya sighs as she puts the book into her bag.

"Nope."

Minaro smiled, "Who said that Kim?"

I pointed to Tarlach with a smug expression, "That fomor hating druid over there."

Minaro frowned, "He hates fomors?"

I nodded, smirking.

Minaro began glaring at Tarlach.

"Diya? Can we go now?" asked Minaro "I don't like it here anymore."

Well I learned a new word xD That I will never use.

Eleemosynary: charitable or pertaining to charity


	14. Riding With TWO Assasins

We had returned to Dunbarton by morning. Kim and I found a cart by the church, which meant that when no one was looking, we took it. It was filled with hay, mostly used by the church to travel from place to place. In the worst case, I could always repent for my sins.

Kim's thoroughbred, Anak, and my unicorn, Ivory, pulled the cart and we all rode on the back.

Minaro was currently playing some melody that he mimicked from a bird on the way, Kim was polishing her daggers that looked about to break, and I was staring at the book that Tarlach gave us, trying to read it.

"What's up Grandma?"

Mindlessly chewing on a stick of hay, I replied, "Tarlach didn't tell us what this book was."

"And?"

"And...what if it's his diary?"

We stared at each other for a second before laughing. Now that Minaro was aware of our talk, he stopped playing and sat between us.

"What's going on?" he asks oh-so cutely.

"Nothing, Diya just thinks that this is Tarlach's diary."

"Do not! I was just speculating out loud!" I protested.

Minaro laughed, "Figures someone like him would own one."

"Guys! I did not say that! Ugh, I was just saying! What could it say that he would want Kristell to read?"

I daze out again but Kim snatches the book out of my hand, "Is your hearing going, Grandma? He said he wants her to _translate_ the book. It's obviously for us and NOT for her."

"Maybe it's a love note." Minaro stated in all seriousness, taking the book from Kim and looking it over.

Now Kim and I were looking at him, probably thinking the same thing.

"Minaro...can you read that?" we inquire simultaneously

He shook his head and gave me the book, flashing a smile, "Nope!"

I banged my head against the book as Kim laughed at my misery. It's really hard to think that her brother could be so sweet while she's...not.

"Can you explain how the hell you two are related?" I hissed darkly, snatching the book back from Minaro's hand.

"Sure!" Kim said with a smug smirk, "We have the same mother, and the same father."

I ignored the sarcastic answer. "So let me guess, Mino takes more after his father and you take more after your mother?"

"Other way around."

"And which one was the fomor?"

"Dad."

"That explains a lot." I flip a page of the book, "The assassins were…?"

"All human."

"You both grew up there?"

"…Not exactly?"

Glancing up, "Mino wasn't an assassin?" I asked, scrutinizing the boy.

Kim started laughing "He was more or less a thief and spy for the assassins, so we counted him as one... even if we don't let him do the killing."

"So that's why he's all sunshine and rainbows while you're doom and gloom?" I smirked, inching away slightly.

Minaro frowned.

"Kim isn't doom and gloom."

"You obviously didn't see her when we were in Barri...nor when we did Ciar...or when Tarlach attacked me...hmm, Kim when else did you fight something? OH! When she iced my son...yep, Kim puts the 'oom' in doom".

Minaro sighed, seeing no way to talk sense into me. Family curse of being hard headed, but Kim's brother had obviously missed out on a lot. That and family tends to be blind to other familys' down sides.

"Well it's true, you'll see as soon as we get the translations and go back to Tarlach" I laid out on the hay and yawned, rubbing the bandages on my arm.

Minaro smiled, realizing something.

"Kim does help you a lot though... I doubt she's doom and gloom when she's healing you."

I shrugged and stared at the bard, "She's not much on healing. Except when bears attack but she's mostly a fighter. It's surprising that she even called _Tarlach_ to come to the rescue." I eyed the girl assassin.

Kim scoffed "If my daggers weren't so close to breaking then I wouldn't have even let out a sound."

"... Tarlach is one of the three warriors, right Diya?" questioned Minaro.

I laughed at Kim, because I know that it's the truth, "Yep, he's a powerful mage and a talented bard."

Minaro smiled.

"I like playing music, but I want to be a great warrior like Ruairi! Or a fantastic Archer like Mari!"

Kim patted her brother's head with a small smile, "This kiddo changes what he wants to be so much its not even funny."

Zeiyo came out of the sword and sat cross legged on top of my back, "**_He should work on his archery. Diya got the warrior down; Ruairi never had a great sword like me!_**"

I laughed, "I thought only the bows had a cocky attitude?"

"**_It's not cocky, Mistress Diya, it's the truth._**" he boasted.

Bumblebee came out and rolled his eyes. "**_You certainly sound overconfident for a piece of metal_**."

"**_Last I checked, metal can _rip_ leather_**" Zeiyo hissed and turned his head away from Bumblebee.

"**_Yup, but my arrows can keep you at a distance, obviously_**."

"Oh my Ciar! Knock it off! Geez, spirits." Kim grumbled as Makoto floated next to her.

Zeiyo mimicked me and pretended to read the book. I rolled my eyes at my spirit; he was far too much like me. And Bumblebee acted like Kim…and hers acted like Mino.

"That's a creepy observation" I thought out loud.

"What was that Diya?" Minaro asked, looking up at her.

I stared at him, "What was what?"

"You said 'that's a creepy observation'."

"I did?" I shifted back to the book, not wanting to argue with the assassin again about his sister.

"Yes... you did." Minaro shook his head "Well, if you're not going to tell me, I won't continue to ask."

"Aw, don't say it like that" I whined, "I was just thinking, how you and your sister got spirits that act like each other, it's cool so that way it's like your never apart."

Zeiyo thinks for a second before he too realizes it.

Minaro smiled, "That's a good thing, because until a day ago Kim thought I was dead, and I thought she was dead."

"Hey Diya! We almost there?!" announced Kim.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't start _that_ up now Kim, I will push you off this cart!" I shouted.

Kim smirked "Well, ok, fine, are we there yet?!"

"That's it!" I jumped up, fully ready to throw the book at the girl's head!

Riding with my kids had made me very short tempered.

Kim laughed and prepared to jump off the wagon.

What happened next was all by accident. The horses had finally stopped moving, sending Kim and I right onto the dirt road.

"Owwwwwwwwwww." we groaned.

"DAMNN IT! Who the hell is the skilled driver!?" I screamed, and looking at the cart, I saw with chagrin that the horses were just standing there and looking at us as if saying, 'what are you doing on the floor?'

"Um, are you guys ok?" questioned Minaro, jumping off the cart and helping us up.

I got up and dusted myself off as Minaro helped Kim, "Yeah...where's the book?"

"…"

"Uh..."

"We lost it?!"

I bang my head against Ivory's side. She shifted, whinnying.

Kim smiled lightly, "Minaro! You check inside the cart, Diya and I will look around here."

"It shouldn't be too far" I groaned as I looked into the bushes, careful not to let anything jump out at me.

"Found it" Kim shouted.

I run over, spotting Kim pulling the book out of Weird Cat's mouth.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I shouted at Kim, bewildered.

"Hey, I didn't steal the fawking cat." Kim stated coldly, continuing to rip the book from the cats grasp.

I put my hands on my hips, "How the hell did it get out here!? That cat never even walks out of the house! I thought it couldn't walk...." I notice Kim struggling.

Are cats Kim's kryptonite or was Weird Cat sinking his teeth in the book?

"Alright Kitty, let go of the book" I said as sweetly as I could.

Kim growled at the cat as soon as it let go.

"Stupid cat."

Agreeing, I picked him/her up and rolled my eyes, "We've gotta take him back."

"Fine. Keep it away from the fomor wolves." Kim stated, walking towards the cart.

I agreed and we got back on the cart. I put the cat in the corner and he just sat there and stared at Kim. I tried to ignore him, as he was unnerving. "So...who's hungry?"

"Starving." Kim grumbled, glaring at the cat.

"Food please, Diya." Minaro said calmly, also glaring at the cat, although it was more cute than menacing.

I quickly handed out the turkey sandwiches, even giving one to the cat. The cat quickly ate his sandwich and meowed contentedly.

"Aw, he's so cute."

Kim and Minaro scoffed, "Cats aren't cute."

I just sighed happily, trying not to laugh. I forgot that they were wolf fomors. I laid back down with Zeiyo sleeping beside me and continued reading the book.

"Alright!" Kim screams causing us all to look at her, "Who took my other sandwich?"

We all turn to the cat who let out a tiny mew with a piece of lettuce sticking out of his mouth, which we all knew wasn't there when he'd finished eating his own sandwiches.

Crap on a stick!

"HIIIIYAAAA!!!"

~*~*~

When we arrived at the church, I tried to leave the two ex assassins in the wagon but Kim refused to leave me alone and her brother didn't want to be alone with the creepy cat.

Not that I could blame him, after Kim tried to attack him, the cat was skilled enough to know when to jump out of the way. This went on for only a few seconds, however, before I stepped in. But since then, the fomor siblings had made sure to stay as far away from the cat as possible... and to watch all their stuff.

Kristell was standing in her usual spot, and as soon as she spotted me a smile came to her face and she almost looked like an angel.

Maybe it was just me, I guess now I can't ever see her as a plain normal human any more. She is something more than that...she was a Succubus but that was able to change. The goddess had made her human, but being blessed that much must make you something more than human. Maybe even something heavenly.

I smiled. I was sure anyone who glanced at me would think it was because I was returning Kristell's smile but it was not. I supposed two bear assaults in under a month must really make a person start thinking some crazy stuff. A fomor...heavenly? Yeah, the day Kim falls in love with Tarlach.

"Mother Kristell, we came back!" I announced our arrival, which wasn't needed as she'd already started walking over to us.

"Sister Diya, what did he say?"

Kim stepped up, "He said he wants you to translate this."

We gave her the book and she skimmed through it. "It's his last request" I added.

She held the book in her arms tightly, "Tarlach asked me...? To translate...this book for him? I see...this is definitely Tarlach's book. Is he still living as a Druid...with his injured body and all? Poor guy...okay...I will translate it. I will contact you once the translation is completed."

"Thank you Priestess Kristell" Minaro charmingly added, but she barely even registered it as she slowly walked back to the church.

Kim got angry. "Rude much?"

"It's okay." I turned around and headed back to the wagon, "she's just missing Tarlach. We should head home; you guys can stay at my house until I return from work. We have to drop off the cat first though, before anyone notices."

Kim shrugged, "Let's just leave it in the streets and make it walk home."

Weird Cat glared at her and let out a low, mournful meow. Sensing something was going to happen, I sat next to the orange tabby and pulled him on my lap.

"Don't worry; back to your master we go!"

Next thing I know, the cat scratched me causing me to scream. Kim and Minaro ran to my side to see if I was okay, and when we looked back at the cat he was already gone. Minaro looked around for the cat.

"Freaky cat."

"No" Kim angrily yelled, "it's an idiotic cat that better not cross my path again or else!"

Rolling my eyes I patted the young mage, "Yeah, whatever you say. So tell me, how was that second sandwich?"

For the next hour, Minaro had to hold Kim down while I laughed my head off ignoring all the curses Kim was spewing at me.

* * *

O.o Betawriter was super fast xD Almost scarry.

Sorry bout the long update! I moved to PA and i had to house sit, we had no internet. Then I moved back to NY and no interent for a few days, and then I was too rusty to write xD but Kim forced me through. I hope you enjoy!


	15. Black Rose

"Kim! Get down here right now!" Ckika screamed at the top of her lungs.

The young ex-assassin was currently sitting on the roof, eating the last of Ckika's popsicles, which she had expertly stolen from the freezer.

Minaro and Kim stayed at my house this entire time-- Minaro was welcomed with wide arms while Kim wasn't. The whole Aydub situation wasn't very helpful either.

"No." Kim replied to the older girl, throwing an empty popsicle box down at her. Minaro watched from next to me, chuckling a bit.

Ckika yelled profanities at Kim after dodging what was left of her frozen dessert. I laughed with Minaro, although I put a up a show of shaking my head in disapproval.

"Minaro, you should tell your sister not to pick on my kids." I said, once I'd stopped giggling.

"Sorry Mistress Diya, but…" Minaro started, annoying me by adding the "mistress" part, but Kim intervened.

"Hey Mino! Want to join in the 'Picking on Diya's kids' game? Kim shouted from all the way on the roof of the house, she was waving her arms.

I glared at Kim, "Don't make me throw a giant ball of mud at you! I'll make sure not to miss! You santic fomor! Get off the roof before you break one of the tiles!" I screamed at her.

Ckika was still screaming at Kim but we had all but forgotten about her already. Mino sighed and shook his head, not wanting to get between us. Kim stood up and jumped off the roof, and had I not been used to her crazy behavior, I would have screamed.

Thankfully, being a fomor had its up sides.

"Grandma!" Kim walked over to us and leaned on my back.

My right eye twitched at the small pressure, "What?"

"So, what are we going to do today?" Kim questioned in a bored tone "I'm already bored of your brats, and I don't feel like taunting archers today."

Zeiyo glared at Kim, "_**You should be so lucky that you're even allowed to stay in the house! Why Diya oughtta-**_"

I threw a flower which fazed through him as I stood up, pushing Kim off me.

"We have to wait for Mother Kristell's owl..." I sighed, looking up at the sky.

Kim scowled. "Wish I could visit Morgant. At least his expressions are funny when I annoy him

Inside I growled at the mention of the Dark Knight Lord but made sure to bite it back. Looking towards the house, I remembered Aydub.

_Ah forget that! No way in hell and I thinking about that!_ I thought angrily. It was an awfully bright day. Hence why I started gardening. Suddenly there was a distance shade coming fom above me.

"Hey Diya, what is that?" Minaro asked.

I open my eyes, flinching in pain as the sun caught my eyes directly. Suddenly Makoto's voice is near us.

"_Duck!_"

Opening my eyes I look at him questionable, "A duck?"

"Can I shoot it?" Kim excitedly asked.

Before I could reject her idea something with wings crashed head first into Minato's, sending the young fomor flying on his back.

"Minaro!" Everyone shouted, before running over to his prone form.

On his face is an unconscious baby white owl with a note tied to it's leg. Ckika gasps.

"Oh my god! Are you hurt?"

Kim looks at Ckika while helping her brother off the floor, "Why do you care?"

Minato's face was red as he shakes his head, I touched his face just to make sure the red mark on his forehead wasn't too serious.

"I'm talking to the bird! You brute!" Ckika hissed.

Ckika lifts the bird and cradles it in her arms. We all look at Ckika with an unbelievable look. I reach over and take the paper, already figuring out what it was.

_Come see me Diya. It's about the book you gave me four days ago._

_Kristell_

Kim and Minato try to read over my shoulder. Smiling sweetly at them, I crumpled the letter before they could glimpse it.

"We're going to Dunbarton so pack up your swords and bombs, and no Kim. You can _not_ bring the Succubus Slayer award with you!"

Kim looked at me funny but I knew it was because I predicted her move. She glared and mumbled something as I walked Minato to the house to check his wound before we went. Ckika walked right behind us, carrying the baby owl who was still on cloud 9.

~*~*~

"…Hello, welcome…" Kristell greeted us. "…And Tarlach…he didn't come, did he?"

I put down my cup of tea while the two children continued drinking and ignoring the ex-Succubus, "Oh…I didn't know I needed to bring him."

"…I see. Of course…I'm not surprised. He doesn't let anyone enter his life…he said he couldn't accept me because he was living the life of a Druid…"

_How would it look if he was dating you? An en ex-sucubus_ I thought bitterly, not that I wasn't sympathetic, but it was painfully obvious. I took a quiet and painful sip of my hot tea to help bite back the words.

"…Am I nothing more than a tool who understands the Fomor language to him? …I'm sorry, but you will need to go back to where he is."

"What" Kim screams angrily and slamming the glass cup on the saucer, "we did not wait four days for nothing! Give us back the book, you stupid succubus!"

Instantly I spit out the tea through my nose accidently, Makoto rushes over with napkins from the small table and helps me clean up. Kristell folds her hand neatly on her lap.

"…I would like to give the book to him myself. Please understand why I can't give this book to you."

She looked towards me and I felt my heart stop. Why should I be the one to understand? If anything, I would be on Tarlach's side!

"You've got five seconds to hand the book over! Or else!" Kim threatened.

Makoto snatched his sister's hand and dragged her out of the one room church. Just as I was about to leave as well, Kristell grabbed my hand.

"Forgive me Sister Diya."

Biting back any rude comments I might have uttered I said instead, "I understand."

~*~*~

It was a particular cold night in Sidhe Sneatcha. And that was saying something, seeing as it was perpetually winter. I had just gotten to the altar as the Eweca was rising. Minaro and Kim had stayed in the cart. They nicely gave me two robes to put on, after Kim practically tied me in the first one.

The snow crunching underneath my feet alerted Tarlach of my presence before my bright hair came into sight.

"Diya, you've arrived" he coughed out.

Quickly I ran over to him, trying to get this over with quickly.

"I'm-sorry-I-came-back-empty-handed-but-Kristell-said-that-she-wanted-to-give-it-to-you-in-person!-Kim-tried-to-get-it-back-but-she-was-rude-and-we-had-to-take-her-out.-Then-she-said-she-was-sorry!-I-think-she-still-cares-about-you-because-she-always-asks-where-you-are-even-though-I-tell-her-that-I-can't-tell-her...and...yeah." I spewed out in a single breath.

I took a deep breath of air as he stared at me intensely, whether out of confusion or due to his attempt to understand that long sentence, I did not know. Finally, he spoke, but his eyes were no longer focused on me but on a point somewhere past me.

"...Is that what she said?" he asked almost in disbelief, but remained emotionless for the most part in his tone.

"Yes."

"But...I can't leave this place. I understand...how she feels, since she gave up her life as a Fomor...for love...but I'm not a man who deserves that kind of love..."

"Tarla-" I tried to interrupt but he carried on.

"...it was too late when I realized it...and ended up breaking her heart..." he trailed off and started quietly mumbling to himself.

_Could he...no...he couldn't...could he?_ I think to myself as I watched him struggle mentally with guilt, _I never thought that maybe the reason he didn't run off with her was because...he couldn't?_

"Diya?"

Instantly I snap back to attention, "Yes Tarlach?"

"Could I ask you for a favor?"

Eagerly I nod.

"I left something with Priest Meven of Tir Chonaill a long time ago. Would you please retrieve it for me? Just go and tell him what I told you...and he will know what you're talking about."

Quickly I grab his hands and nodded rapidly, "Right away! I'll be back before the sun comes up! Even if I have to bang on Father Meven's door myself! You can count on me!"

As fast as possible I ran back to the cart, finding Kim and Minaro half asleep on the pile of hay. For a second, I debated on whether or not I should wake them up but Zeiyo appeared out of the sword.

"_**What's the matter? Why aren't we going?**_" he asked, hovering over me.

"Should I wake them up?"

Zeiyo went over above their heads, "_**Let's not. I don't want to hear Kim's idea on how to wake up Father Meven.**_"

My mouth made an "o" shape and I agreed.

~*~*~

At nine at night we arrived at the Tir's church. Zeiyo fell asleep on the way, Kim and Minaro slept through the entire ride. Just as I was about to get off the cart, a voice stopped me.

"_What's going on?_"

"Go back to sleep Makoto."

I landed on the ground with a soft thud before wiping my dress clean and throwing the two robes in the back of the cart. Makoto was fully awake and by my side.

"_Why did you bring us here?_"

I shushed him, and left him behind, walking inside the church. Father Meven was exactly where I thought he would be-- in one of the rooms in the back drinking a cup of tea while staring out the window. It was how he typically ended his days. He smiled once he spotted me.

"Hey Sister Diya! Came for some of my _superb_ company?" he joked.

A kool-aid smile is on my face now, "For the love of...I think you need a reality check. Sometimes I think your brain is on Eweca."

He laughed and took a long sip of his tea. I decided to hurry and get to the point so I could make it back to Tarlach.

"Father Meven!" I shouted out as I put both palms on the table, startling the elder man.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

I quickly gave him a short speech about how Tarlach was alive and well, just trapped in Snowman Hill, and that no one could visit him but Kim, Minaro and me. Or at least that's what I thought so far. Then I told him how I was currently helping Tarlach and that he wanted something he left.

"He...wants that...back? Nonsense! Do you know how long it's been? What, was he expecting it to be preserved by magic or something?"

I stare at him for a second and open my mouth but he continues, "Hmm...I'm afraid that's not possible. Granted it's the magic of a Druid...but the best thing to do will be to grow it again."

Now I was curious, and I tilted my head, "Grow? It's a living thing?"

He ignored my question, "It's too late at night to go now. I'll let Lassar know, so would you go talk to her about it? Lassar is quite the expert on that field."

I nodded my head. Father Meven nodded with me.

"Anyways, Tarlach still must not have forgotten about her...if he's asking for that item back."

"Forgotten who?"

He smiled at me, "Nothing. You should be going home right now! It's already getting dark! I don't need your kids coming here and beating me up trying to find you."

I give him a childish pout, "Father! My kids wouldn't beat you up...now Randal is a whole other story."

Father Meven saw me to the door, smiling. I started walking towards the cart when I heard a scream and the sound of wood breaking.

"Get back here you thief!" Kim's voice echoed into the night.

Minaro's voice rang out right behind hers, "Leave him alone!"

"Meow."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh not again!" I sighed, "Weird Cat! Leave Kimikari alone!" I screamed as loud as possible before I ran over to try and salvage what was left of the cart.


End file.
